Altered Realities
by Yahnkehy
Summary: Tasuki thought he'd lost the woman he loved, until a look a like fleeing from a parallel universe and a new kind of evil comes crashing into his life...' Chapter 9 UP!
1. So it Begins

Altered Realities 

By: V.M.

A/N: Hello all! Yep, you guessed it! Another FY Fic for your facevaulting pleasure… erm, I mean reading pleasure. Yes, reading pleasure… heh heh… Anyway moving onward, please read "Fushigi Yuugi: Byakko no Shounin" by: ArminaSkitty! The fic that inspired all of this oddness!

MUCH LOVE!

Rated: 15+

Warnings: language (my oh, my what an understatement!)

Disclaimer: Not mine, but if someone want's to loan Tasuki to me for erm… 'personal use' I wouldn't mind in the least! 'hentai grin'

Part 1: So It Begins

"Kai-jin! Take my memories of this place away and separate the two worlds forever!" Scarlet light surrounded him and she watched in helpless anguish, as his eyes became vacant and dull, the same look he had when he had first arrived in this world.

Fear seized her mind as she watched him vanish back to his world in a flare of crimson.

"N-no…"

A hand clapped down on her shoulder and she looked up in to warm purple irises, "He's going to be fine, Miaka. He had to go back to his world; it's Celestial Law." Nuriko closed her eyes sadly; heartfelt pain for her friend was evident in her voice. "I'm sorry he had to leave you, sweetie, but it's for the best."

Miaka jerked away from the comforting hand and frowned, "Shut up, Nuriko! You got to _keep_ the one _you_ love, so don't give me that bullshit about how it's going to be fine! My fucking _heart_ is _broken_! I don't want to hear about 'Celestial-fucking-Law' or that it's 'for the best', I want him _back!_" Tears seeped from her eyes as her hand lifted to the semi-precious gems that adorned her throat; gems that Tasuki had given to her.

A sweet voice broke her from her pain for a moment, "Miaka… Gena, Tasuki knew that the only way he could live without you was to forget you." Strong arms wrapped around her slim shoulders in a tender hug, "You know he'd never leave you if he had the choice. You two were meant for each other and it ripped his soul apart when Suzaku said that you two couldn't be together." The arms tightened further and the celestial mark on the turquoise-haired woman's forehead flared brightly. "It's not fair, after what you two went through together… after what _you_ went through for him the least the gods could have done was let you be together." Anger darkened the woman's usually soft and light tone.

"Tamahome," she whispered softly, tears slipping over her lashes. "It hurts… it hurts so much!"

Wrenching herself from the other woman's embrace she bolted from the summoning chamber, desperate to out run the anguish welling in her heart.

'_He's gone… Suzaku wouldn't grant his wish to stay with me. He forgot me, wished away his memories of me. I thought he loved me!'_

Blinded by tears, she continued to run not caring where her feet took her. Brought in to prominence by her heartbreak, her yoku blazed brilliant red just above the thick material at the waistline of her pants.

Soon she was dodging around trees and bushes in her mad dash, her tears glinting in passing rays of sunlight that filtered down through the thick foliage. Her pace gradually slowed to a meandering plod and before long her knees gave way and she sank to the ground in a crumpled heap, shuddering sobs wracking her body.

"It's just not _fair_! We went through so much and we can't even be together. Oh, Tasuki, I miss you _so much_!"

"Ah, but you can go to him." A melodious voice reached her ears and she jerked up to face the intruder.

"Who the hell are you?" she growled as she sprang to her feet, whipping her head towards the voice. Emerald eyes widened as she took in the unusual beauty before her.

Lustrous, wavy, silver hair fanned out around the petite figure of a very small yet astoundingly beautiful woman with eyes that glinted gold in an angelic face. The cat-like pupils flashed purple for a moment before resuming their yellow-golden hue. The pixish body was draped in yards of flowing lace and satin in a shade of purple so dark it was almost black.

The woman stepped closer and placed a small hand on the stunned seishi's shoulder. "You can go to Tasuki. I can grant that wish."

Miaka's eyes narrowed and she attempted to step back, but was stopped by the surprisingly strong hand that had clasped her shoulder. "How can you say that? Suzaku-seikun couldn't grant that wish."

Th smaller woman smiled in a way that made Miaka uncomfortable, "I can grant wishes that even the Four Gods can not grant, Suzaku no Seishi Miaka." The grip on her shoulder tightened. "But _you_ are the one granting _my_ wish today."

Miaka's left hand dropped to the holster strapped to her thigh but met nothing but leather straps. Glancing down she saw that her onyx tessen had vanished from its resting-place and darted a look back at the smaller woman. She was surprised to find the tiny lady hefting its astounding weight easily in one hand.

"What the hell are you, and how the fuck can you even lift the tessen, much less in one hand!" Miaka's eyes widened slightly as the old boss' voice re-played in her ears.

_"You must take care, Gena. Only those with the strength of will to be leader of our mountain can heft the great weight of the tessen." He said placing the small onyx fan in her hand. "Demon's covet it and will take it from you if given the chance."_

"Y-you're a demon!" she stepped back, a frown slashed auburn hued eyebrows low over her eyes and she darted forward relying on gods given speed to aid her in retrieving the holy artifact.

The demon woman swung the tessen out of her reach, her entire body glowing black-ish purple. "Time for me to dash darling, but as a reward for being an idiot and letting me take the tessen, I'll take you along with me. It'll be such fun to watch."

The purple-black energy expanded to surround Miaka and in a flash the forest was quiet and still as though it hadn't been disturbed. The only sign of its previous inhabitants was a small string of semi precious gems that sparkled in the dying rays of sunlight that filtered through leafy boughs.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Miaka and Taka had gone back to their world after helping to defeat Tenkou once and for all, and so there was nothing to do but return to the mountain and take up his duties as leader once again. Kouji and the rest of the Mt. Reikaku Bandits had tossed together a 'Welcome Back, Ya Crazy Bastard!' bash to celebrate the return of their rightful leader. That had been the largest and most boisterous party the mountain had ever seen, and it was all for him.

It had been great, sake flowed like water, food passed among the men in abundance and a small band of traveling performers had kept the men lively and laughing. For three straight days Mt. Reikaku celebrated his return and it was starting to show in the way the men went to their beds earlier and earlier, a man can only party so hard, ne?

Tasuki stumbled in to Kouji's chambers and looked at his downed friend and co-leader through drink hazed eyes. A half-empty bottle of sake clutched in one hand and a drunken female dancer clasped in the other, the dashing co-leader of the Mt. Reikaku Bandits had passed out on the floor not far from his bed.

"Hey… K'ji, wha're ya doin sleepin on th flr?" When no answer was forthcoming Tasuki frowned and staggered drunkenly to his own room and collapsed on the bed, fully dressed.

With a grumble he turned over on to his stomach and put one foot on the floor to keep the room from spinning. He shifted around some more until he was comfortable and closed his eyes. Sleep over took him; his dreams were filled with his Miko and the night he had almost made her his own.

oooooooooo

Some hours later a flare of dark energy had him bolting upright as fast as his sleepy and inebriated body could stand to move, he never got the chance to turn as a body dropped out of thin air to crash in to him.

"Get off a me!" Tasuki growled, the sleepy slur in his voice rapidly vanishing as annoyance rushed him.

A soft groan and a flailing of limbs preceded the body rolling off of him, as the weight lifted he flopped over on to his back. A stinging remark died on his tongue as he took in exactly who had crashed in to him. "Mi-chan?" Surprise colored his words and the last of his drunken stupor vanished as the woman in question cried out his name and flung herself at him.

"TASUKI! You _do_ remember me!" She pinioned him to the bed with her weight and began raining kisses over his face. "I've missed you so much!" The kisses continued, centering in on his mouth. The quick little pecks slowed and became more sensual. She tightened her arms around his neck and latched her mouth over his, forcing his lips apart and deepening the kiss.

Fire blazed in his gut as her mouth took control of his the way he had always dreamed she would. Never one to be out done by a woman though, he used his greater weight to flip them over so that she was pinned beneath him. His tongue took quick and fierce control of her mouth as one hand flexed on her side and slid down to cup her backside, holding her still under his undulating hips while the other fisted in her hair to keep her head in place and to brace his weight

Her moan of appreciation fired his blood but her sharp nails raking down his back brought him back to himself. He abruptly broke the kiss and rolled off of her flopping on to his back; his breath coming in sharp bursts as he fought back the swell of arousal her kiss had invoked in him.

"Is something wrong, love?"

He finally got a good look at the woman beside him; her shortened hair, the bronze of her skin, and the odd clothes she wore. He shook himself as if to dispel the last of his passion. "What the hell are ya doin' here? Is it Taka? Did somethin' happen in your world? Do I need ta go wake up 'Chiri?"

Miaka frowned; sitting up she looked down at him confusedly. "What? Who the hell is Taka and why would you have to go do anything?" she tilted her head and took a good look at him, a smirk lightening her features "Bandit garb looks nice on ya. But what the hell are ya doing wearing that? Isn't this your world?"

Tasuki frowned and sat up.

"What? Is something wrong?" Her voice grew quiet. "Did you not want me to come to your world?"

"It ain't that I'm not glad ta see ya, but yer actin' strange. What th hell were ya doin kissin' me like that and what do ya mean 'who th hell is Taka'?" He stood and began pacing back and forth in front of the bed.

She frowned. "Are you alright? You don't seem very happy to see me and your accent is strange. You almost sound like a bandit." She gave a mirthless laugh.

"Of course I sound like a bandit, I am a bandit!" When the blood drained from her face he gasped and made as if to touch her but drew back, "Mi-chan are ya alright, ya seem a bit pale."

He watched as the color continued to drain from her face and she stood up from the bed, edging her way to the door. "No, this isn't right. Something is strange, this looks like one of our rooms at Reikaku but it isn't. What the hell is going on!" Her back bumped against the door and she hurriedly jerked it open and darted out.

"Shit." He said at length before he walked to the door intent on finding the woman who had just bolted.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So, that's about it for this chapter. Let me know what you think, minna!

LOVE!


	2. Pandemonium

Altered Realities

A/N: Thanks to my beta Miss Elf, and my good buddy Miss KittyLynne for their heartfelt encouragement. Couldn't have made it legible without you guys! **Hugs**

Disclaimer: Not mine, no way, no how!

Warnings: Spoilers for entire series, Ova's 1 and 2. Takes place just after OVA 2. Swearing!

Rating for this chapter: 15+ for language

Chapter 2: Pandemonium

She dashed from the room, desperate to escape the nightmare that had dragged her in. _'I have to be dreaming, I was just in the royal forest a few minutes ago and now it seems like I am in the stronghold! Nothing makes sense, what the hell is going on?'_

"KOUJI! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE DAMNIT!" she cried as she rushed past his room making a beeline for the meeting hall. Kouji was her second in command, a man that she had put absolute faith in, and right now she needed his strength and guidance.

A fuzzy reply trailed down the hall after her, causing her to stop. _'He almost sounds drunk! But Kouji hasn't had a drop to drink in over six years, not since…'_ She cautiously made her way back to his room and found him sprawled out on the floor with a bottle of sake in one hand and a possessive arm around a buxom blonde woman.

Frowning she stepped closer to the prostrate form of her best friend and snatched the sake bottle from his hand. Tossing it to the side she rolled him over with the toe of her brown boots and squatted down to pat his face firmly. "Kouji, wake up! What the hell are you doing drinking, especially at a time like this?"

"He over did it tonight but it was a special occasion." The voice of her beloved sounded from the doorway.

"Kouji doesn't drink! He gave it up years ago because it made me nervous and he…" she broke off then changed the subject. "What was the occasion?"

She turned to look at him when he didn't answer right away, a look of confusion caused his face to scrunch up in to a frown. "The guys were celebratin' my comin' back from helpin' ya get rid of Tenkou. I'm full-time leader now…" he broke off when her face paled further. "What th' hell's wrong with ya, Mi-chan? Ya act like this is news to ya or somethin'."

She turned back to Kouji and resumed trying to wake him, tears of fear and frustration slipping down her cheeks. "Gods, Kouji, please wake up! I need you, please wake up!"

A grumble met her pleas as blue-green eyes fluttered for a moment focusing and unfocusing before coming to rest on her face, "Miaka-chan? What're ya doin' here, I thought you an Taka went back ta your world?" his voice was sleepy and soft.

"Wake up, Kouji. Sit up and talk to me! Damnit this isn't the time to play around, I'm scared and you have to help me fix this!"

The blue haired man blinked up at her but sat up a bit unsteadily and glanced at the shocked Genrou standing in the doorway. "Why's she beggin' ta yap at me? Ain't _you_ one a her seishi?"

Miaka inched backwards, "What?" Her hand flew to her mouth and she bolted to her feet. "This is a nightmare!" she stalked over to Tasuki and punched his shoulder. "Hit me back! Wake me up from this horror and let me go back to where things make sense!"

The tinkling of shakajou rings caught everyone's attention, "What's all the noise about, no da?"

She leapt at him twining her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly in relief. "Chichiri! Thank the gods! Surely you can straighten this mess out!" she cried as she leaned back to look in to his face. "Why did the Shounin come back and why is everything so strange!" She paused as she took a good long look at his face. "Chichiri? What's that over your face?" A frown creased her brow, "Is that some sort of mask? Why would you wear a mask?"

Warm hands rested on her shoulders, "I think we need to talk, no da. You seem confused, are you okay?"

Short auburn hair swished around her shoulders as she shook her head. "No! What the hell is going on?"

The masked man wrapped his arms around her and shushed her cries, "What is the last thing you remember before you ended up here, no da?"

She struggled in his grasp but the monk refused to let her go. With a heart rending sob the tale of the summoning and what happened after spilled from her lips.

"He begged Suzaku to let him stay with me in Konan Country or to let me go to his world with him but Suzaku refused, said that the two worlds must be kept separate for balance to remain, so he asked Suzaku to make him forget me. Then he was gone. Tasu-chan left me there all alone, and I ran." Tears slipped over her cheeks as she pulled herself closer to his chest, hoping that her pain would recede if she could just get close enough.

"I ended up in the forest. Then there was a woman saying that she could grant my wish to be with Tasuki but she stole the tessen and then there was this black light, then… I was here…" Sobs shook her slender shoulders as her tears soaked the front of Chichiri's shirt.

"Hush now, no da. We'll get everything straightened out in the morning. Let's all get some sleep, no da." Chichiri wiped away her tears and smiled softly at her.

She nodded mutely and turned to the men standing behind her. "Kouji, take me to my room please. I want to talk to you about a few things." With that she turned and walked passed the silent monk.

Tasuki looked at Kouji. "I'll take care of her. Go back ta sleep."

Kouji's eyes twinkled with merriment, "Yeah, you'll take care a her alright. You've been dreamin' a 'takin care a her' fer the last three years."

Tasuki growled, "She ain't my Miko! I don't know 'er at all, how th' hell could I have been dreamin' 'bout takin care a her if'n I don't even know her! _My_ Miaka's in _her own_ world… with Taka…"

Kouji grinned, "Since ya put it that way, I guess it wouldn't hurt fer me ta 'take care a her' then, ne?"

"Damnit! Stay away from her ya damned hentai!" Tasuki's fists clenched at the thought of his best friend doing what he had implied.

Chichiri rubbed a hand over his face, his patience wearing thin at the by-play between the two friends. "Neither of you are going with her, no da. I'll take care of her, and not in a hentai way!" The monk stepped out in to the hallway and almost bumped in to Miaka, he blushed guiltily at the astounded look she was directing at the doorway beside him.

She straightened and began walking slowly away, "That was about the Miaka in this world, not me. They'd never think of me that way, hell, my own Tasu-chan didn't even want to remember me, why would either of them think any differently?" She whispered to herself as she shuffled off down the hallway alone.

Chichiri was stunned at the amount of self-loathing in her voice, though she probably didn't intend for him to hear her words. "Miaka-chan?"

She turned, eyes gone glassy with repressed tears, "Yeah?"

He opened his arms and she flew in to them for the second time that night. He brushed his fingers through her short hair and patted her back, rubbing reassuringly over the emerald green material. "You can talk to me, no da. I might not be the same man you know in your world but I am a very good listener."

Her arms tightened around his waist, "It's too long a story to tell, and the night is almost over." Her voice hitched against a sob that threatened to break free. "You don't even know me but you want to help me anyway, my Chichiri-san isn't like that. If you have a problem he waits for you to come to him. I think I like you this way instead."

He smiled behind his mask at her compliment, "Let's go get some sleep, no da. I don't know where any spare rooms are but you can sleep in my room if you like, I will sleep on the floor."

Miaka smiled slightly, "That's okay Chichiri-sama, I'll be fine on my own."

She pulled away from his arms and walked down the hallway towards the back of the Stronghold, out of sight.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Miaka stepped out on to the training grounds at the rear of the building and looked around. Small things were changed here and there; the training dummies were at the opposite end of the training area, there were more trees clustered around and the sparing ring looked largely unused, but for the most part it was the same as back home.

She ran her fingers over the practice weapons along the wall with a sigh before allowing her hands to stop at a familiar pair of short swords. These were the first weapons she had ever handled in combat, at the time she had never hoisted a weapon for anything other than practice but that had changed the moment The Blue Bastard had entered her life.

Shaking off her frightening memories, she hefted the short swords and began an easy kata, the sword swipes flowing easily in the practiced movements. Shifting in to a more difficult kata once she had warmed her muscles, she allowed her thoughts to roam over the events of the last day.

It had been an emotional wringer in the most literal of senses; her beloved had left her, _forgotten about her_, her tessen had been stolen and she had been thrust in to a world where things made no sense.

From what she could gather from the little that had been unwittingly admitted to her, she was in a world where she did not exist except in the form of a Miko from a different world. Her best friend was instead a best friend to her Shounin and the Suzaku wizard was a monk of sorts who hid his face behind a silken mask. She wondered what else about this flip flopped world could be different from her own.

The sound of applause broke her from her reverie, and when she turned to see who had intruded on her exercise she was surprised to find the small woman from the woods standing not three feet from her.

"Well done, little seishi. Quite impressive for a mortal." Her sweet tones unnerved Miaka in a way that she could not explain.

"So you decided to come looking for me after you dragged me from my own world. How kind of you." Miaka spat the words at the tiny woman through clenched teeth.

The woman laughed softly, "My, my, my. What a temper! Here I was expecting some gratitude for getting you back together with your love. Such is the way of a fickle heart!"

Miaka ground her teeth; "This is the wrong world, you dumbass! My Tasu-chan doesn't exist here!"

"Ah, but he does. You never said, 'Tenkou, take me to my Shounin's world and allow us to be together!' You just said that you wanted Tasuki, and Tasuki is whom I brought you to."

A sly smile settled on full lips as the demon woman continued. "Don't worry, only a few weeks left until my plans are complete. Surely you can deal with the wrong man for that long. You lasted with, who you refer to as 'The Blue Bastard', for almost three weeks! Not an easy feat for such a young girl."

Rage colored Miaka's vision red and she struck out at the small demon woman with the short swords still clutched in her hands.

Tenkou dodged the strikes easily, "Where is all of that grace I saw just a few moments ago? Surely your anger wouldn't cause you to strike blindly at an opponent." With a laugh Tenkou vanished in a flash of dark energy.

She threw down the short swords in fury and stomped back inside the Stronghold, anger lighting her yoku symbol to the point that it shed enough light for her to see with little problem.

"Fucking bitch! What the hell does she know about that bastard anyway? It was almost as if she knew exactly what he did to me…" Horror leached the newly bloomed flush from her cheeks and she sank down to the floor. "If she could find out then anyone could find out! No, don't think like that, Gena. Kouji is the only one who knows everything and he'd never tell." Tears welled in her eyes, "Gods, Kouji, I could really use your shoulder to lean on right now."

"Will my shoulder do instead?"

Miaka lurched to the side, pulling daggers from sheathes strapped to her forearms and pointed them menacingly at the man who had snuck up on her.

Hands held up in front of him in a show of submission, Tasuki looked down at her and sighed. "If I was gonna hurt ya I'd a done it while you was puttin' yer tongue down my throat."

Miaka turned her face away and resheathed her daggers. "It was a mistake. I thought you were someone else and by the way you responded I'd say you thought I was someone else too."

Tasuki frowned at her logic and crouched down beside her. She continued without looking at him, "I should have realized you weren't Tasu-chan, you were too passive when I kissed you at first. My Tasu-chan _always_ had the upper hand when it came to _that_ sort of thing." Miaka frowned, "Does your Miaka enjoy a passive lover?"

Tasuki's eyes widened and a blush worked its way in to his face, "I'm not a passive lover, I was just surprised! I mean I'm not her lover, she has Taka."

Miaka hid a small grin behind her hand at his admission then frowned. "There is no Taka in my world, so who was he in yours?"

The fiery seishi sighed, "Tamahome was reincarnated in Miaka's world as Taka… what th' hell are ya laughin about?"

Miaka pressed both of her hands over her mouth to hide her smile. "Tamahome was in love with your Miaka? Ha ha! If Tamahome had come after me I'd have laid her out! So your Miaka is a lesbian? Why are you lusting over a lesbian?"

"TAMAHOME IS A MAN!"

Miaka frowned, "No she's not, at least she had better not be since she's sleeping with Kouji!"

Tasuki turned green. "Why'd ya have ta tell me that? Thinkin' a Tama and Kouji together is just sick!"

Miaka hid another smile behind her hands. "Alright you big baby, I'll shut up about them." She frowned for a moment, a thought crossing her mind. "Do you have a tessen?"

He blinked at her abrupt change of topic, "Yeah, why do ya wanna know?"

"Let me see it." She held her hand out.

His hand carded through his hair and he blew out a breath, "I don't have it on me right _now_, but it's in my room."

Miaka stood and looked down at him, "Aho! There is a demon woman loose and she's already stolen my tessen, who's to say that she won't take yours!"

Tasuki grinned, "There's a ward on th' mountain, no demon c'n step foot here without us knowin'."

Miaka reached down and fisted his shirt in her hands. "Well you might need to check that ward because she has_ already been here_!"

Tasuki's eyes widened as he grabbed her hand and raced through the maze of hallways to his room.

­­­­­­­­­­­

So, how's that for chapter 2? Thanks Miss Elf-chan and Miss Lynne-chan, you guys are the BEST!

LOVE!


	3. Territory

Altered Realities 

Tasuki's Disclaimer: It ain't ours! So quit yer complainin'!

V.M. Disclaimer: Yeah, what he said!

A/N: Well, chapter 3 already? WOW! Much love to my beta Miss Elf, for all her help! hugs Elf-chan Read on! Thanks for reading! hugs readers

**Warnings:** Slight adult situations, language, and fierce blushing through out!

Chapter 3: Territory 

Tasuki skidded to a halt; his flame colored hair falling into amber eyes as he darted a look over to the table that held his beloved tessen. His sigh of relief was short lived as Miaka slammed in to him and the two fell in a heap to the floor.

"Damnit! This better not become a habit; I ain't yer crash pad! Git off!" A growled curse passed his lips as an elbow planted itself in his lower back.

"Sorry, but did you have to stop dead in the middle of the room? It's your own fault! If you hadn't been dragging me I would have been able to stop in time!" She grumbled as she got to her feet, stepping on his backside just for spite.

He reached around and grabbed her ankle as she walked past, throwing her off balance. With a shriek she fell back down, sprawling out on her back. She cast a glare between her legs at him and stuck her tongue out. "Damnit! Let go, I'm not your Miko! You can't manhandle me like you would her!"

She caught his low chuckle and frowned at him. "I'd never act this way with her, she's too fragile. Might break if'n I got too rough."

Miaka bit the inside of her lip to stave off a smirk, "Guess that makes her too fragile to be able to handle a real man, which is why you were so passive when I kissed you earlier." A hand covered her mouth to hide her teasing smile.

His eyes darkened with intent, "Oh, no. That's not right. Yer just too manly fer any men ta want ta break ya. Must be why your Tasuki left like he did."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he wished them back. Her forest green eyes welled with tears and she abruptly got to her feet. "You're right, I _am_ too rough for any man to want." Her back was straight and her chin lifted defiantly in the air as she walked casually out of the room.

"Shit." He scrambled to his feet and sighed, it was no use going after her. After what he had just said he doubted she'd speak to him. _'What th' hell did I say that for? Just cause she's a bit different from our Miaka doesn't give me th' right ta make 'er cry.'_

Another sigh escaped him as he wandered back to his bed, _'I'll tell 'er I didn't mean it in th' mornin', she'll have calmed down by then.'_ He climbed between the sheets and closed his eyes. The memory of their mistaken kiss played out behind his closed lids; the heat of her kiss scorched him, the intense passion she had invoked had intoxicated him, the feel of her strong young body had felt so perfect beneath his own… _'No! I can't do this again! Last time I fell for a chick and she had someone else, I almost couldn't let 'er go. Not this time, I'll keep my distance…for now.'_

With a nod he firmly cleared his mind and drifted off to sleep.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'_Gods, why does he have to be _right_? I don't know how to be a girl; I was raised by _bandits_ damnit! The closest I got to being around real women were Nuriko and Tamahome; I fought with Tamahome more than anything and Nuriko was too busy being up Hotohori's ass all the time for me to really get to know her.'_

Miaka wandered the halls, whiling away the hours till dawn until a loud growl erupted from her stomach. She groaned and quickly changed directions, heading towards the kitchen.

A soft giggle floated out from one of the many alcoves that dotted the hallway. Turning, she followed the sound to its source and was taken aback at the sight that greeted her.

A young brunette, with enough curves to make a snake jealous, was clasped in the arms of a shadowy figure. Her wine colored tunic had been tugged down over her shoulders, allowing the shadowed figure access to the delights of her obviously well made form. One of the woman's legs was hiked up on the figure's hip and one male hand held it there while the other was busily stroking and kneading the soft curves of the woman's bottom. The dark head rolled and dipped as his mouth danced along the lines of the woman's throat and breasts as his hips thrust urgently against the woman in his arms.

A silent gasp escaped her at the sheer carnal nature of such an embrace. _'She's enjoying doing that with this man! I'd heard that it was supposed to be wonderful but, after The Blue Bastard I doubt I'll ever feel __'carnal bliss' in the arms of a man… not even Tasu-chan.'_ Her musings were cut short as another loud grumble emanated from her middle.

The dark head shot up obviously surprised that he had been caught at such an early hour engaging in such pursuits outside of his chambers.

"M-Miaka-chan!"

Miaka froze; she knew that voice only too well. "Kouji?" _'That woman was doing _that _with_ Kouji? _Oh, gods! I'll never be able to look him in the eyes again, I'll be too embarrassed at having seen him like this!'_

Quickly letting go of the brunette, Kouji strode forward, took Miaka's elbow and propelled her away from the alcove.

"But Kouji, you were-"

"Hey, are ya hungry? I c'n cook ya up somethin' real nice fer breakfast."

His tone brooked no argument so Miaka stowed away her questions for later. "Kouji, um, I didn't know you could cook." She cringed at the obviously lame statement but gave him a small grin when his eyes darted down to look at her being sure to keep her own gaze from directly connecting with his.

His smile was quick yet genuine, "Hell yeah I c'n cook! What, ya think Genrou does th' cookin? Bah! We'd be dead by now if'n he did!"

She hid a smile behind her hands and allowed him to steer her into the large kitchen and over to a table. "Actually we have a few older women from town who come up everyday and help out with cookin' and cleanin'. Do you realize how hard it is to keep a place as big as this clean when you're one of only two females?"

He grinned and nudged her towards a chair, "Yeah, round here we got a few of th' town whores ta help us keep things up… in more ways than one!" He blanched and hurried to negate his statement. "Uh, I mean-"

Miaka laughed. The sound was deep and throaty yet a bit rough, as though she didn't do it that often. "That's alright, Kouji-kun! Ya know, bandits raised me since I was 13, I know all about the loose women who 'keep the men company'. I may be the only female leader Mt. Reikaku has ever seen but I still know 'bout men's baser needs."

Kouji frowned at the thought of her knowing about things of that nature, quickly turning the conversation to more pressing matters as he faced away from her and started setting out food stuffs. "Sit down, I'll whip ya up somethin' right quick." He paused for a moment; "Do ya still eat enough ta feed an army? Well, guess I shouldn't say 'still', but the Suzaku no Miko sure could eat an' I wanna make sure ya get enough ta fill yer belly."

Miaka frowned slightly, "That's right, you're not my Kouji." A sarcastic grin curved her mouth, "Guess I shouldn't have said all of that to ya should I?"

Kouji turned away from his task and placed his hands on the table, leaning close to her. "You c'n say whatever ya want ta me, Miaka-chan. I won't say nothin' ta nobody, 'specially if'n ya ask me not to."

She smiled at him, for once not hiding her smile behind her hands and Kouji was astounded at the transformation that came over her. The hard set of her mouth had softened and her eyes crinkled slightly at the corners. Her entire face under went a dramatic change and he was helpless to escape the rush of desire that almost brought him to his knees.

'_I'd give anything to make 'er keep smilin' like that. Gods, she has no idea how beautiful she is when she smiles!'_

Miaka's smile dimmed somewhat when he continued to stare at her, "Kouji? Is something wrong?"

Her voice snapped him out of his daze and he blushed slightly, "Ah, heh. Nah, I was just thinkin' that ya should smile more. Ya got a real pretty smile."

It was Miaka's turn to blush and she turned her face away, hiding behind the curtain of her short hair. A hand cupped her jaw and forced her to lift her head, her eyes widening as she took in the face so close to her own.

"Don't hide from me, Miaka-chan."

His lips lowered to meet hers.

ooooooooooooooooooo

He blinked blearily up at the low ceiling, cursing the dreams that had tortured him in sleep. _'I'm so gods damned hard that if I sit up it'll fuckin' break off! Damn that woman and her soft fuckin' mouth!'_

Tasuki groaned and rolled out of bed, bending only slightly before standing up straight. Moving over to the small table beside his bed he snatched up his shirt and tunic. Jerking both on he pulled on his holster and sheathed his tessen, Miaka's warning prompting his actions.

The fiery haired bandit cursed under his breath as his stomach rumbled. "Great, I'm gonna have ta spend an hour findin' someone ta fix me some food. Suzaku knows if'n I tried ta cook for myself I'd be worse off than when Miaka cooked for us in Sairou." A shudder of disgust chased down his spine at the remembered horror that was Suzaku no Miko's 'cooking'.

He sat back on his bed and pulled on the boots that he'd toed off the night before and stretched one last time before making his way to the kitchens, praying the whole time that someone was there and that they knew how to cook.

These were the hours that he enjoyed the most at Mt. Reikaku; the hours just after dawn when the place seemed almost completely deserted. An appreciative smile curved his lips as he surveyed his home but a throaty laugh distracted him from his morning reverie. A frown of curiosity creased his brow as he followed the sound to the kitchens. _'Seems like I'm in luck! One of th' light skirts is cookin', I'll just have her fix me some-'_ All thought stopped as he pushed open the door a bit and took in the scene.

Kouji was leaned across the table towards Miaka, her chin held in his grasp as he bent closer as if to kiss her. Miaka seemed to be trapped in the moment; neither leaning towards him nor backing away, her face flushed and her breathing became jagged indicating she was intrigued by the idea of kissing the scarred bandit. Her hands clenched in the folds of Kouji's shirt, holding him still and Tasuki watched in horror as her eyes drifted shut in acceptance.

Tasuki growled in anger and slammed the doors completely open, breaking the two apart.

Miaka was the first to recover and stood as he came in, "Tasuki!" Her voice sounded nervous but she pressed on, "Ohayo, Tasuki, I trust you slept well." Her face felt like it had just gotten an up close and personal look at the wrong end of her tessen and she refused to meet the amber eyes that seemed to pin her in place.

"Mornin' Genrou, breakfast?" Kouji's tone was light but the dark look on his face told Tasuki that his best friend wished he was anywhere but here at that moment. _'Dream on, Kouji. Ya ain't gonna snatch 'er out from under me, I had first claim… shit! Where the hell did that come from?'_

"Yeah, gimme whatever she's havin'."

That's it for this chapter! Hope you enjoyed! 

Much Love!

V.M.


	4. Outside help

Altered Realities 

V.M.

Tasuki's A/N: So, ya came back, didja? Well, then get ta readin'!

V.M.'s A/N: Thanks so much for your kind comments and boisterous approval.' hugs reviewers 'And thanks to my readers who make me grin as my hit counter goes up, up, up! 'grins and chucks readers under the chin' Ya sure are great for my ego!

Warnings: language, scary people and male egos.

Rating for this chapter: 15+ for language

Disclaimer: ''looks up from her keyboard at strange men in suits standing over her'' Uh, guys? I've already paid you to go away! ''men frown at her, giving her a look that clearly states "we're-not-going-anywhere-till-you-say-it"'' FINE! I don't own it! Are ya happy now! ''men grin and wander away'' Feh, mean-asses! Crowding me and making me say such terrible things… ''continues to grumble''

Chapter 4: Outside Help

The atmosphere was tense. Miaka fiddled with the ends of her hair, Kouji bustled around the kitchen straightening and moving things around at random just to keep his hands busy and Tasuki hadn't moved from his seat next to Miaka but was glaring at his best friend.

If he hadn't been so frustrated at having been denied the chance to kiss Miaka, Kouji would have found his friend's behavior hilarious. He was acting like an overprotective wolf whose territory had been trespassed upon.

Miaka pushed the food around her plate with her chopsticks, "This is really good, Kouji. Thank you for making such a great meal." Though her voice was cheerful, her hands betrayed her nervousness. "Where did you learn to cook like this?"

Kouji turned to face the table's occupants and grinned. _'So, ya like men who c'n cook do ya Miaka-chan? Well, that's one strike against Genrou cause he burns water.' _"One a th' girls taught me, said it wasn't a good idea fer a bandit ta not know how ta cook fer himself an' take th' chance at starvin' if ya were out on a long distance raid."

Miaka hid a smile behind her hand. Kouji had told her that Tasuki couldn't cook to save his life and found it amusing that his best friend would rub it in.

"No, nothin' like that now!" Kouji leaned over the table and pulled her hand from her mouth. "Can't have ya hidin' that, told ya you had a pretty smile. Ya shouldn't hide it."

Miaka blushed and turned her face away, hiding her flaming cheeks and her grin of amusement when Tasuki growled at his friend's familiarity.

"Look what ya did, Kouji! Ya embarrassed 'er, lay off!" His arm slid over her shoulders and pulled her in to his side and made a big production of pulling her head to rest against his chest and patting her back. "Sorry 'bout him, Mi-chan. Th' lout don't know nothin' 'bout women."

He froze when he felt her shoulders shaking, he took a deep breath and tilted her face up to his. Her face was red and she was biting her lip, tears spilling from the corners of her eyes. "Shit, Mi-chan! I didn't mean ta make ya cry! I'm sorry, please quit cryin'!"

Miaka's laughter burst out at seeing the worry that was etched in his face. Wrapping her arms around his neck she placed a quick kiss on his cheek and leaned back a bit. "I wasn't crying, Tasuki-kun! I was trying to keep from laughing!" His shocked expression caused more peals of laughter to break out.

Kouji grinned but the amusement didn't quite reach his eyes. "Genrou, why don't ya go wake 'Chiri? An' when ya get back Miaka-chan c'n fill us in on what she's doin' here."

Miaka disentangled herself from Tasuki and stood, "Just tell me where he is and I can go do it. I want to have a word with him anyway."

Tasuki and Kouji both wore expressions that clearly stated what they thought of the idea but Tasuki spoke up, "He's in th' fourth room down on th' left from mine. Knock before ya go in, he has a tendency ta sleep naked when he's here."

Miaka snorted, "Like I haven't seen a naked man before, jeez! I'm one of only two female bandits back home, trust me, I've seen far too many naked men in my life to worry about one more." She turned on her heel and strode from the room.

Kouji and Tasuki blinked at the doors in disbelief and growing annoyance.

Kouji turned to look at his best friend, "Thought ya weren't interested. Looks ta me like yer plenty interested."

Tasuki frowned, "I'm not! I just happen ta know that she's got 'er self a guy back home and when we get 'er back ta him I don't want it breakin' yer heart. 'Sides, ya got Aidou dontcha?"

Kouji's brow lifted, "Me an' yer sister broke it off months ago 'cause she kept throwin' logs at me when I'd be gone for more than a few days. So you just lemme worry 'bout myself." Kouji's tone dropped to a menacing growl; "Ya ain't interested so just back off!"

Tasuki's eyes widened in surprise, "Ya know she's got a guy back home, so why are ya tryin' ta get with 'er anyway? She's gonna hafta go back, why take th' chance a getting' hurt?"

Kouji smirked, "Ya weren't listenin' ta what she said last night were ya? She said that 'er guy went back ta his world and forgot 'bout 'er, that makes her fair game."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

She stood on the outside of his door, debating on whether to knock or just barge in. In the past she wouldn't have thought twice and just walked in but this wasn't her world, and the man behind the door wasn't the Chichiri she knew.

With a shake of her head she lifted her hand and knocked softly, hoping that this Chichiri wasn't as deep a sleeper as his counterpart.

A sleepy "Hai, no da?" met her knock.

"Chichiri, its Miaka. Tasuki, Kouji and I need you in the kitchen to talk about things. May I come in?" A few loud thumps and a soft curse drifted through the closed door, she grinned and slid the door open.

"DAA!" Chichiri yelped as he pulled his shirt down over his head and attempted to use the bottom edge as a shield to hide his under-shorts. "MIAKA! I'm _naked_, no da!"

"Fine," she turned to face the door. "Sorry I just barged in but I really felt like an aho standing out there talking through the door. Besides, I need to talk to you about a few things."

She heard him sigh and the faint rustling of cloth told her that he had gotten his clothes on. "What was so important that you couldn't wait for me to get dressed, no da?" He sounded annoyed. She dropped her chin to her chest and mumbled something he couldn't quite catch. "What was that, no da?"

She turned to face him, "I said, 'Tenkou is the one who has my tessen'."

Chichiri stared at her, his painted eyebrows twitching into a slight frown. "How do you know his name is Tenkou, no da?"

"Because she told me last night when she butted in on my stress relief kata."

His hand came up and pulled off the enchanted paper face. "He was _here_, no da? But there's a ward on the mountain that keeps demons out! How did he get here, no da?"

The savage scar that slashed across his left eye startled her. "Uh, maybe it's because she's from a different world. I don't know much about demon wards and I've never heard of this kind of situation before so I really can't think of any other reason she could get through it."

He replaced his mask before grabbing his shakajou and kesa, "Let's go, we need to figure out what we're going to do, no da. I don't like that our magic isn't keeping him out."

Miaka gave a small grin, "Erm, Chichiri? Tenkou is a woman."

His mouth dropped open but no sound came out. He tried again to speak but his mouth just opened and closed comically. Miaka grasped his arm and dragged him along with her to the kitchen.

Sounds of grunts and groans followed by shattering glass and crockery greeted the two as they turned down the hall towards the kitchen. Chichiri finally snapped out of his daze, grabbed Miaka's hand and raced to the kitchen sure that his friends were in trouble.

When he burst on to the scene he was relieved to see that the two bandits were just scrapping amongst themselves but the curses and growled invectives caught his attention.

"Ya can't have 'er!"

"I c'n go for 'er if'n I wanna!"

"NO! She's got someone, ya can't go getting' between 'em!"

"He left 'er! I'm free ta go fer 'er if she'll have me!"

"Ya can't 'cause she was _mine first_!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Chichiri's voice boomed over the grappling bandits causing the men to freeze in place like naughty children caught stealing cookies.

Kouji shoved Tasuki off of him, "Che! I knew ya wanted 'er! Ya could've just said so!"

Chichiri frowned at the elder of the two bandits, "Kouji, that's enough. This isn't what we need to focus on right now, no da. We need to find out what's going on. Personal issues can be resolved later, no da!""

Miaka stared confused, wondering whom the men were arguing over. It had to be a woman; nothing could get between two men better than a woman could. "Just ask her."

Kouji and Tasuki looked up at her; Kouji was the first to speak. "N-nani?"

"The woman that you two are fighting over, ask her to choose between you. It'll be better than scrapping over her."

Both bandits blushed and got to their feet. "Sure Mi-chan, we'll do that."

Miaka nodded at Tasuki and turned to Chichiri, "So how do we go about getting my tessen away from the demon bitch?"

Chichiri blew out a breath; "We need to go talk to Taiitsukun. We'll let her know what's going on and see if she can offer advice, no da. Kouji, Tasuki, are you willing to go along and help out, no da?"

The two younger men glanced at each other then nodded.

"Good." Chichiri spread his kesa on the floor, "Step on and we'll go, no da."

Miaka quirked a brow at him. "How is standing on your cloak going to get us anywhere?"

Tasuki grabbed her arm and dragged her over to the kesa. "It's a traslocation spell, saves a helluva lot a walkin' time."

She looked dubiously at him, "Sure."

As soon as all the passengers were on board Chichiri began the chant that would take them to see the Creator. The kesa glowed brightly for a moment before they started sinking through it. Miaka squeaked and latched on to Tasuki's arm, squeezing her eyes shut.

Tasuki shot a triumphant grin over her head at Kouji who just glared back.

Ooooooooooooooo

It seemed that only moments passed before solid earth appeared again beneath her feet. Daring a peek, she cracked open an eye and was astounded at the sheer beauty of the mountainous region she had found herself in.

"Chichiri? Why are there pink bubbles everywhere and just where the hell are we?" she asked as she released Tasuki's arm and stepped to the side to gaze down at the blue-green waters of a small pond admiring the multicolored koi that swam leisurely too and fro.

"Mt. Taikyoku, no da. This is where Taiitsukun lives." The masked monk replied casting a glance at the female seishi. _'Let's just hope she isn't easily startled, no da. It could be bad if she screams when she first sees Taiitsukun. She's a seishi, surely she'll be able to keep herself from screaming, no da.'_

Miaka breathed a pleasured sigh; "Anyone who lived surrounded by such beauty can only be beautiful themselves. Hopefully this 'Creator' of yours isn't one of those snooty-bitch type pretty women."

Tasuki and Chichiri shared a knowing smile, "Yep, it's just like that Mi-chan! You'll love Gran- er… Taiitsukun."

Kouji raised a brow at his best friend's remark but kept silent when Tasuki gave him a subtle wink.

"Suzaku no Shichiseishi Chichiri, what brings you here?" an aged voice boomed, not two feet away from Miaka.

'_Well, we're about to find out, no da.'_

"SUNAKAKE BABAAAAAAAAAA!" Miaka screamed and leapt on the person closest to her, which just happened to be Kouji. She latched on to him, wrapped her legs around his chest, her arms around his head and buried her face in his hair, shivering in abject terror.

'_Just as I thought, no da.'_

Kouji stood in shock; both at having seen the Creator and at having Miaka pressed so close to him even if it was because she was frightened. When his brain registered exactly how she had latched on, his face flushed but the breasts that were pressed so tightly against his face hid it.

Tasuki growled and stalked over to the pair, snatching Miaka from Kouji's grasp and holding her close. "Miaka, shh. It's Taiitsukun; she's just really ugly. Ya don't gotta be afraid a her." He patted her back and combed his fingers through her short auburn hair.

"Miaka! What is the meaning of this! How dare you molest Kouji before me!" Taiitsukun bellowed.

Miaka peeked at the astoundingly ugly woman from beneath Tasuki's chin, "S-sorry, I d-d-didn't know it w-w-was your t-t-turn!"

Tasuki roared with laughter.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So, there's chapter 4. Hope you laughed… er liked it as much as I did!

LOVE!


	5. The Other Side of the Coin

Altered Realities 

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warnings: Language

Rating: 15+ for language

Chapter 5: The Other Side of the Coin

'_This is bullshit! Wandering all over Konan for one stupid girl who decided to go and get herself lost. If she had wanted to be found she wouldn't have left without a trace!'_ He frowned down at the miniature painting in his hand.

_'They say that I loved her, but I can't even remember the sound of her voice. Sure, she's a pretty woman if this miniature painting of her is anything to go by but being pretty doesn't mean she was worth loving. Hell, the five female monsters that call themselves my 'cousins' are proof enough of that!'_

He leaned his back against a large oak and sighed, holding the picture up to his face. "You are a pain in the ass! Why'd you drop off the world like that? S'not like you gain anything by running off!" He scowled at the picture before shoving it roughly back into his jeans pocket.

Standing up straight and rubbing bleary eyes he started to walk out of the Royal Wood that he had been searching when a multicolored glint of light caught his attention. _'Eh? What the hell is that?'_

Striding closer he could see it was a simple necklace strung with jade and amber, semi-precious gems interspersed with rose colored beads. His hands shook as he picked up the familiar necklace. "How the hell did this get here? I thought I lost it a few months back…" Memory flashed bright and blinding across his vision.

_'I want you to have these, Miaka. They belonged to my grandmother and she told me to give them to the woman I was going to marry…' He threaded his hands through her auburn hair and pulled her closer. 'Just once Miaka, agree that you love me and wear these.' His mouth took fierce possession of hers drawing a pleasured groan from soft pink lips_

_He broke their kiss and held her tightly against his chest, trying to get his body back under control. Looking up into his eyes, she blushed prettily as she fiddled with the short braid that hung over his shoulder. "I do love you, Tasu-chan." Her words were halting but her voice gained reassurance as she continued. "And if it means that much to you I'll wear the necklace. As long as I live I'll never take it off!'_

He shook himself from the startling memory, _'Looks like she did take it off, but why would she drop it out here…?'_ Realization dawned, "She didn't drop it out here, she must have been attacked and it came off in the struggle! Shit! She came up missing eight months ago, there's no telling where she is now!"

The Suzaku no Shounin raced out of the forest as fast as his legs could carry him, desperate to find Chichiri and the others. "GUYS! I THINK I FOUND SOMETHING! GET THE FUCK OUT HERE NOW!"

Seishi came out of the woodwork, literally, as they had all been scouring the woods for any sign of their missing sister.

"Tasuki! What is it? What is it!" Tamahome rushed over to her shounin, Kouji following closely behind his ladylove.

Chichiri, Koran, Nuriko, Hotohori, Chiriko, and Mitsukake all hurried to see whatever it was their shounin had found. Gathering around him in a small circle they stared down at his outstretched hand. "Gena's necklace!" Kouji exclaimed, snatching the gems from his hand.

Chichiri stepped between the two males before a fight could break out and gently took the necklace from Kouji's fist. Closing mahogany eyes Chichiri concentrated for a few moments trying to find the last conscious thought of the necklace's owner. "She's not part of this world anymore…"

Tasuki stared at the wizard in front of him in shock. "S-she's not part of this world anymore? What does that mean? Is she d… no, she isn't dead!" Snatching the other man up by the front of his robes, Tasuki shook him hard. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN GODDAMNIT!"

Nuriko gently removed Tasuki's clenched fists from Chichiri's shirt and stepped in between the two, "Tasuki, you have to wait for him to finish talking before you jump to conclusions!" She said calmly, her heart shaped face mere inches from Tasuki's. "Finish what you were saying, Chichiri-san."

Chichiri cleared his throat. "She's been taken to a different dimension, ya know. I felt the presence of great evil near to her just before the images ended. She's been kidnapped, ya know."

Silence filled the small clearing as everyone looked at each other; Kouji was the first to break it. "So, how do we get her back?"

Almost as soon as the words left his mouth a flare of ki bolted across their senses, its darkness and hate causing them to shiver as they looked in every direction for the owner of that distinctive signature.

"Chiriko, did you feel that?" Chichiri asked the young man at his side. "Do you recognize it, ya know?"

Chiriko nodded solemnly, "It felt like that strange woman we've been battling off and on for the last months." He turned to face his shounin, "Tasuki, did you- huh? Where'd he go?"

Horror filled them all as the reality finally sank in; Tasuki was gone, just like Miaka, vanished in to thin air.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

He was naked, bound hand and foot to a lush bed and was staring at the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Her long silvery white hair flowed in soft, sensuous waves over bared shoulders, a smile curving full, pouty lips as she swayed closer to him.

"W-what do you want from me?" His voice sounded rough to his own ears, he could feel his body stirring as full breasts bounced slightly with her every step.

The silver haired siren only moved closer, crawling across the bed towards him. Her hair trailed against his naked skin drawing a gasp of surprised desire from him. "Why, 'tis you my lord, that I want. Nothing would give me greater pleasure than to please you. Won't you let me pleasure you, my lord?" She was poised above him; her hair creating a curtain that gave the illusion of being the only thing in his world.

She leaned down and kissed his jaw, trailing a soft pink tongue over it to his ear where she nibbled and sucked at the lobe.

His amber eyes slitted closed, dark lashes fanning lean tanned cheeks as he gave himself up to sensation. Raw desire overwhelmed him at the feel of smooth cool hands tracing over his chest and down to caress his hips. "Say it, my lord. Say that you want me and I'll make all of your erotic dreams come true."

His mouth searched for hers, eager to press kisses against her pretty lips. "Yes," he groaned as her mouth ghosted over his. "I want you, _gods_, do I want you!"

Her mouth quirked as she pressed her lips to his. _'Right where I wanted you, Suzaku no Shounin. My plans are all falling together.'_ A dark purple aura surrounded the pair as they moved against each other in the timeless dance of passion; fiery hair darkened to auburn and glazed amber shifted to bright yellow with flecks of purple.

'_He is mine now. Poor, poor Suzaku Shichiseishi Miaka whatever shall she do…?'_

Laughter filled the chamber as the string of gems clasped around Tasuki's throat pulsed brightly with dark energy.

Ooooooooooooooooo 

Her knees buckled and she fell into a bow of obeisance before the one being she desperately needed help form. "Gomen nasai, Taiitsukun-sama! Forgive me for screaming like that!"

The Oracle glanced down at the prostrate woman before her and quirked a brow. "Get up, Miaka. You are here for help, are you not?"

Chichiri stepped forward and offered a small bow, "Konichi wa, Taiitsukun! We need a bit of help, no da. It seems that this isn't our Miaka, no da. She is from a different world and her Tenkou is..."

"I know all about the troubles in the alternate reality, Chichiri. I feel that things are about to change for the worst and we cannot waste anymore time." The Oracle sighed and shook her head. "Miaka's world is dying and she doesn't have the power to save it alone. Our Miaka has been sealed from this world so we can not go that route but the two of you, and whomever else you can find to aide you in this task, can succeed." The Creator broke off allowing the seishi to absorb that information.

"You must go to Tenkou's domain, there you will find the Suzaku no Shounin and the onyx tessen. Do not be fooled by mirages that you may find there, Miaka's tessen is far too heavy for either of you to lift so don't be fooled by fakes. You must help protect the Suzaku no Shounin as well. He may fight you as he is under a very powerful spell that makes him see demons in the faces of his loved ones. Gather what you need for this journey and Suzaku protect you."

Taiitsukun turned away from the stunned trio and made as if to leave but Chichiri caught her sleeve. "Taiitsukun! Wait! How are we to make the journey once we have gathered what we need, no da? We need help, we can't do this all on our own."

Taiitsukun tuned and looked over her shoulder at the monk, "Eh? Oh, how to get there, yes. Return here after you have gathered what you need and I will transport you to where you need to go. I must warn you now, do not leave each other's sight. This new Tenkou has the ability to possess anyone she wishes but they must be alone for her to do it. As long as you all stay together her magic can not harm you... that is until she succeeds in merging the two worlds."

Tasuki broke in and put his own question to the Creator, "What about th' other seishi? Miaka's got 'em in her world too, can't we get help from them?"

"The other seishi in our world are still not among the living and I cannot contact the seishi of Miaka's world for some reason. Tenkou seems to have all of her bases covered. Now I admit that our seishi could help out a bit but having free floating spirits anywhere near a soul-eater as powerful as this new Tenkou would almost guarantee they would not be able to reincarnate if she got her hands on them. I'm sorry, you must pull aide from among those living and in this reality." Taiitsukun turned and looked over at Kouji and Tasuki, "You two might be able to get the bandits to help out. I have no idea how much help they could be but Chichiri is right, you need all you can get."

Miaka frowned at the three people around her. "What the hell are you guys going on about! You're not gonna go getting yourselves in trouble on my account, no way, no how!" she cried with an emphatic shake of her head. "I've put you guys out enough. I will _not_ allow you to get yourselves killed just because you think it's the 'manly' thing to do!" Her nose lifted into the air and she crossed her arms over her small breasts, "This is my business, not yours! Taiitsukun-sama, please drop me through a portal or something and let me do this on my own. I can handle this by myself and have no wish to-" Her hand flew to her head as two hands rapped their knuckles against her head. "ITAI! What the hell…? What the _fuck_ did you hit me for!"

Taiitsukun and Kouji each drew back and had matching frowns plastered across their faces.

"What th' hell are ya talkin' about? Ya haven't put us out, and ya can't handle this all by yerself, aho!" Frowning he sighed, "Sorry that I smacked ya, it's habit. Ya almost have th' same attitude as Genrou and I forgot fer a minute ya weren't 'im!"

Miaka looked at the bandit and frowned, "I hope that isn't supposed to make me feel better. Way to go, Kouji, you just made me feel very un-feminine. Tasuki's good looking, but to have you forget that I was a girl entirely, well, let's just say I'm feeling a bit like a freak right now. Thanks, Kouji, ya really know how to impress the ladies."

The scarred bandit went white and rushed forward, grabbing her arms and pulling her close. "That's not what I meant, Miaka-chan! Ya just got the same attitude is all."

Tasuki strode past the Creator and pulled Miaka from Kouji's grasp holding her against his chest. A grin tugged at his lips and he clapped Kouji on the back, "I see ya' ain't lost yer touch wit' th' ladies!"

Miaka pulled away and hit him across the back of his head. "_You_ said the same thing! At least _he_ apologized, _you_ just sat there!"

Chichiri and Taiitsukun just watched as the two men stared at the female seishi. Finally Taiitsukun had had enough and rapped her knuckles hard against the auburn haired seishi's head. "That's quite enough!"

"Itai! What the hell was that for?" Miaka growled as she turned to face Taiitsukun.

"You were being rude. Knowing when you need help and being adult enough to accept it when it is offered is something you should have learned long ago given your unique past with the Blue Man."

Miaka paled, "You shut up about that! You have no idea what happened and we don't have the time to re-hash such horrible things!" She turned to Chichiri, a pleading look on her face. "Could you just take us to Mt. Reikaku, I'll see if Tasuki or Kouji would ask them to help. I really don't want to stay here anymore."

Chichiri frowned, "In a minute, no da." He turned to Taiitsukun, "Who is this Blue Man and is he a threat to us as well?"

Paling, she leaped at Chichiri and put her hands over his mouth, "DON'T ASK ABOUT HIM!" Shooting a glare at Taiitsukun she continued. "No, he isn't a threat now. I killed him five years ago and Taiitsukun should have the common fucking courtesy to not mention such horrible things in mixed company!" Releasing his mouth she sighed, "Sorry, I just wanna forget him but everyone keeps bringing him up! First Tenkou and now Taiitsukun! IS MY PRIVATE HELL NOT PRIVATE ANYMORE!" Trying to compose herself she took deep breaths but a few frustrated tears slipped down her cheeks. "Let's just go, I'm not fit for company just now and I doubt I'll be welcomed back here after today."

Kouji and Tasuki stared at her and moved as one to her side, each putting a hand on her shoulder to comfort the distraught seishi.

Chichiri blinked a few times in surprise, "Gomen, I did not mean to upset you, no da. I think we need to be on our way to Mt. Reikaku to get the bandits to help, no da."

Miaka looked up at Tasuki and Kouji and gave them a wobbly grin before stepping closer to Chichiri and hugging him tightly. "No, you didn't upset me, _she_ did. I'm sorry that I yelled and used such profane language. It must have been quiet a shock to hear me talk like that. Gomen nasai Chichiri-sama!" She bowed her head respectfully, hoping that he would accept her apology.

Chichiri grinned and hugged her, "No harm done, no da. Tasuki and Kouji use much worse language."

Forcing cheerfulness, she smiled brightly. "Alright! Let's go round up some bandit helpers!" With inhuman strength, Miaka grabbed the three men and dragged them to the waiting kesa. "Alright you little rug, take us back to Mt. Reikaku!"

"It doesn't _quite_ work like that, no da."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay, so there's what I can come up with for this chapter. I had more in mind but I don't want this to end up as one of those 'mega-huge-giant' chapters I tend to write when I go off on a tangent only to have to break it up later. Lemme know what ya think.

LOVE!

V.M.


	6. Damnit!

Altered Realities 

A/N:glomps readers: Thanks so much for reading along and taking time to review when you can. :grins: Get ready, we're in for a fast, loony, bumpy ride with this chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: See the previous chapters. :grins:

Credit: My lovely beta and helpful muse, Miss Elf-chan, without whom this chapter would've never been good enough to release to the public. Personal cheers to Miss Roku, for her writing such a mega chapter for "Hidden Paths" and sparking my muses again. I love you both:glomps them:

Thanks: Miss Golden-Fire-Goddess, Miss Roku Kyu (or Miss Kyumiscue as she is affectionately known), and Miss Ayriel, thank you so much for taking the time to leave heartfelt reviews and encouraging this half-assed author to continue. I love you all.

oooooooooo

Chapter 6: Damnit!

Chichiri's voice was soft as he started the chant that would get them back to Mt. Reikaku; the tension was high due to the startling revelations brought to their attention. _'It seems that things are more desperate than I had imagined, and Miaka is really stressed about this 'Blue Man' that Taiitsukun mentioned. Wonder what happened between them…'_

The kesa flashed brilliant white and the all too familiar sinking sensation indicated that they were, once more, on their way. Miaka ignored the other occupants of the kesa, too wrapped up in her own thoughts to worry over the strange mode of transportation or the thoughtful looks directed her way.

'_Why does shit like this always happen to me? Is my kanji really 'wing' or does it mean 'destined to be alone'?'_ She snorted at her sarcastic thoughts and smoothed her fingers over her character symbol as she did when she was nervous.

'_First my Tasu-chan has his memories of me erased, then a different Tasuki in another world tells me I'm too rough to want in a romantic way, and now Kouji has almost flat out told me that I'm more of a man than a woman. This is bullshit! Why is it the only ones who show interest in me for reasons other than my fighting prowess are either evil or drunk off their ass? Am I really so disgusting? I guess I am.' _Tears welled in her eyes but she fought them back, savagely biting her lower lip enough to draw blood.

The coppery tang on her tongue snapped her attention back to the outside world. Aware that someone had said something she raised her head "Huh? Sorry, I was daydreaming."

Chichiri frowned. "I asked if you wanted to eat while we discussed what we need to do, no da."

Her stomach growled at the mention of food causing her to blush in embarrassment. "Heh heh, um yeah, I could eat."

Tasuki and Kouji shared a glance before bursting out in laughter. "Yer just like th' miko, Mi-chan! When it comes ta food, yer _there_!" Tasuki laughed harder at his joke and wandered off to the dining hall.

Miaka's face reddened in anger but she kept her expression neutral. "Actually I think I'd like a few bowls of sake and a room to myself, if no one minds. I didn't sleep last night and I'm feeling a bit tired. Please, excuse me"

Her tone was even, pleasant, but her speech pattern had changed from easy going and a bit rough to painfully polite and cultured. Kouji stared at her for a moment before nodding his head and leading her down the hall towards a spare room. Chichiri watched quietly as the duo left. _'Something's not quite right, no da.'_

Oooo

Miaka was quiet, real quiet and no matter how hard he tried, Kouji couldn't get anything more than one-word answers, polite nods or shakes of her head in answer. It was making him uncomfortable but he figured that something must be really bothering her to make her change her attitude so drastically.

"I'll be right back with yer sake and a handbowl in a minute." Kouji tried again to get her to talk but she was having none of it and answered with a polite, "thank you, Kouji-san," before she turned to the small window that overlooked the backside of the mountain.

It was hard and slightly scary for him to see Miaka so quiet. _'Reserved. Yeah, that's the best word to describe 'er just now, reserved.'_ he thought.

Kouji shuffled off down the hall, unhappy with the way things were between Genrou, Miaka and himself. He knew Genrou loved the miko, and had for a long time. He was afraid that his leader would try and transfer that love over to this Miaka without taking in to account that this Miaka was, in fact, new and different from the one that saved their world.

He'd liked the miko pretty well. She was cute in that 'kid sister' kind of way when he'd first met her, but after having seen her in Konan during the war with Kutou she seemed less like a little girl and more of a young woman. Even though he knew then that the miko loved Tamahome, he still couldn't help but watch her as she passed or stare at her as she looked lovingly at Tamahome…or her plate.

But this new Miaka… _'Gods she's a looker! Kinda sad that her hair is all hacked off like she just got sick of it one day and took a blade ta it.'_ He allowed his mind to wander over his love interest,_ 'She is still damn beautiful. Older than th' miko ta be sure, at least four or five years older if her height and the erm…'proportions of her body' are anythin' ta go by.' _

He stifled a groan as his thoughts turned to the lush figures of the two Miaka's,_ ' She's shaped a bit different than th' miko, too. Where the miko is all rounded and soft, still slightly bound by baby fat, Miaka's body is hard an' lean. Toned by th' hard labors a keepin' her men in line and the demands a her job as leader of the bandits in her world as well as bein' a seishi.'_

There was another thing about her that he didn't get. She was a mix of emotions, a walking contradiction. One moment there wasn't a thing in the world that could shake her and the next she'd be sobbing or brooding quietly like her world just ended. _'It almost seems like she has th' mentality of a man with th' tender heart of a woman; not somethin' that c'n be pulled off in an emotional creature like her.'_

The sounds of the other bandits carousing and making merry with the girls that came up from town to keep them 'entertained' snapped him out of his musings. Miaka was waiting for her sake and a handbowl and here he was thinking about things that would get him nowhere. Shaking off his thoughts, he snagged a bottle of 'good' sake and a bowl and took off back down the hall, hoping to just give her the stuff and get back to the party without getting trapped in his own head anymore.

He knocked and gave his usual speech, kind of hoping she'd ask him why he did it or give him a look or _something_ when he opened the door but she didn't. She just stood there looking for all the world like her heart was broken. He set the sake and bowl down on the floor beside the door and stepped back out of the room. He leaned against the rough wood of the door for a minute trying to decide if he should grab and kiss her till she felt better or just leave her to her sake.

Opening the door again he decided to take his chances.

He walked over to her, turned her around and kissed her. It wasn't soft like he had wanted it to be; it was hard and rough, demanding. She squeaked at first then she joined in for a minute before pushing against his chest. She looked in to his eyes for a moment, not saying a word then she smiled. A real smile that made him kiss her again.

She responded quickly this time, fisting her hands in his hair and holding him close. _'Oh yeah…'_ he thought wrapping his arms around her and pulling her more firmly against his chest. _'Gods, she's amazin','_ the words flitted through his mind. He frowned a moment later as she loosened her grip on his hair and pushed him away again.

"What? Don'tcha like it?" he asked, feeling as if his heart were going to burst out of his chest if it beat much harder.

She smiled softly and shook her head. "I did like it, Kouji-san but it isn't the right time. I have my Tasu-chan and until he tells me he doesn't want me anymore I can't be unfaithful to him." She stepped back and turned to face the window again. "I just want to be alone for awhile, Kouji-san. I want ta have a drink or two and get some sleep. I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow when we decide what we're gonna do about Tenkou."

His lips tightened but he nodded and walked out.

Oooo

She had been nursing a bottle of sake for hours and had finally come to the conclusion that she was drunk, "I needa tak'a piss," she muttered as she lurched drunkenly to her feet and out in to the hall.

After a brief visit to the latrines followed by a quick trip to the kitchens for a snack and another bottle of sake she staggered back to her room only to figure out she had stumbled in to a closet of some sort. "Dem, mussa wanner inta th' wrng r'm ag'n."

Her word slurred as she sang incoherently to herself. Her steps faltered and she fell several times as she opened doors at random before she finally found the chamber that was rightfully hers; the leader's chambers. Pushing the latch down and leaning against the door in hopes of not having to stand much longer, she fell to her knees as the door gave way and swung open, her bottle of sake falling unnoticed from her grasp. A drunken titter escaped her but she stifled the sound behind a hand as she regained her feet and staggered over to her bed, pulling her clothes off as she went.

Her chest binding and her drawstring shorts were the only garments that she still wore as she climbed into her bed and lay down. She was surprised to find something warm and smooth next to her but was too far gone to care what it was until that something rolled over and stared at her.

"Tas-shan! Ya do lumme and wann'ed 'a sleep in m' bed. Goofer you, scoo o'er m'k r'm fer me 'a sleep."

"Mi-chan, are you _drunk_? Wha-?" he got no farther as she flopped over on top of him and kissed him full on the mouth, tenderly delving between his lips.

His reaction was instantaneous; arms wound around her, pulling her closer, delighting in the soft skin that pressed so close to his own. Her knees dropped to either side of his hips and her arms snaked around his neck, holding him still, forcing him to keep kissing her.

She pulled back and grinned down at him, "Yer awful p'ssive 'anight, Tas-shan. Ya d'cide ta lemme take o'er fer once? Don' wannit, like ya agres've. Makes m' feel ya wan' meh."

With a growl Tasuki reversed their positions, rolling her beneath him and taking full possession of her mouth. He fisted her hair in his hands and tugged her head back to grant him access to her neck and chest. His mouth wandered, placing nipping kisses from her ear to her collarbone all the while rocking his hips against hers. The bindings around her chest gave way under experienced fingers, allowing callused hands to shape and mold the twin globes of flesh, tweaking her rosy nipples with fingers and teeth. Enjoying the purring moans that tore from her throat, he worked his mouth lower to just touch the tip of his tongue to the quivering flesh of her belly when the door flung open and an obviously drunken monk stumbled inside.

Murmuring apologies as he staggered to a chair, Chichiri owlishly looked over the occupants of the narrow cot as he flopped down and sprawled out. "Idn' tha' kina uncomterble, no da?"

Tasuki quickly pulled the blanket up to cover Miaka's naked flesh, "Whadda ya want 'Chiri? Can't ya see we're busy?"

The monk looked fuzzily at him for a moment, "Oh yesh, wann'ed a tell you tha' K'ji game Mi'ka a bo'le a sake few h'rs ago, no da. Found it inna hall outside a do'r, wanna gim it back t'her. Y'know where she is? She's prolly drunk an' lost…na no da." A soft snore drifted from the monk, alerting Tasuki to the fact that Chichiri had passed out.

Chichiri's words had made him go cold over the woman beneath him. She was drunk and probably had no idea what was going on between them before Chichiri had barged in. It smacked of the night at the inn with his miko; sake had been involved and at first she had had no idea of what he had planned to do to her. She had been too drunk to notice.

With a sigh he raised up and looked down at her. She had fallen asleep, legs wrapped around his hips and arms around his neck looking for all the world like she belonged there. He frowned and pulled her off. Getting out of bed and pulling his clothes on, he snagged the sheet off of the bed. Carefully he wrapped her in it, lifted her into his arms and totted her back to her room.

As he lay her down on her own bed he couldn't help pressing one last kiss to her soft lips before standing up and stalking out of the room. He didn't hear the words that were whispered as the door closed.

"…love m' Tas'ki…"

oooooooo

So, things ended up being a bit spicy, ne? Well, I hope you guys liked it!

LOVE!

Nikki


	7. Dancing with the Devil

A/N: To my new good buddy, Miss Reya (AKA Pookie-Bear2); this chapter is just for you. Hope you like it sweetie, and thanks for doing such a fantastic job both on the posterboard and especially on the fanart. You're amazing! (hugs)

Elf-chan, you keep me going on this fic and if not for you it might have died several chapters back. Thank you for being a great friend, fantastic beta and nice enough to bash me with the tessen when I needed it. (glomps her)

CREDIT: Miss KittyLynne was the inspiration for the 'red chest harness' mentioned. She was the one who pointed it out and after reading that part in her fic I decided that credit should be bestowed. (hugs Lynne) For more on the red chest harness please see her fic "The Promise: A Tasuki and Miaka Love Story".

Warnings: Goofish-ness, Tenkou, eeeebiiiilllll and other junk.

Chapter 7: Dancing with the Devil

Her eyes fluttered open for a moment before immediately closing again. A groan issued from her lips as she flung an arm over her eyes to block out the annoyingly bright sunlight that spilled across her bed. _'I am _never_ drinking sake again. If this is what happens the next day I want no part of alcohol.'_ She rolled to her side and pulled the sheet up over her head, determined to lie there until she felt human again.

Her head was pounding, her mouth tasted disgusting and someone wanted her attention. It was hard to distinguish the soft rapping at her door from the agonizing thump in her brain, but whoever was out there was persistent. The knocking continued for long minutes, never stopping even once.

With a growl she eased her way up in to a sitting position and slipped her legs slowly over the edge of the bed. Leaning forward and pushing against the side with weak arms, she finally gained her feet and staggered over to the door. Resting against it for a moment, she sighed as the knocking stopped and closed her eyes in relief. Forcing her eyes open once again, she leaned back and pulled the door open slightly allowing only her head to poke out.

"Yeah, what?" she snapped, immediately regretting her harsh tone as it set her head to throbbing once again.

The slim bandit grinned at her obvious discomfort, his curly green hair falling rakishly over laughing blue eyes. "Th' boss wan's ya up. Says ya've been out all mornin'. Told me ta tell ya it's midday an' ya gotta bunch a shit ta do afore ya's kin do yer quest thing." He spoke softly, showing pity for her aching head.

Miaka nodded and closed the door as he turned and walked away. Tiptoeing back to her bed she sat down gingerly before casting a glance around the room for her clothes. Coming up empty handed she frowned. "Where the hell are my clothes?"

A brief flash of passionate kisses and roving hands caused her to gasp in surprise; surely she hadn't slept with anyone! Casting a furtive glance over her shoulder she sighed in relief.

Her bed was empty.

Her relief was short lived as aggravation quickly took its place. Standing abruptly from the bed, and regretting it immediately, she moved over to the large trunk at the foot of her bed and flipped it open.

Not a pair of pants in sight, instead it seemed to be filled strange clothes. Skirts that would fall only to mid thigh, shirts that had only enough material to barely cover her to the waist, and frilly pieces of lace and satin that looked as if they were supposed to be smalls but were far too sheer to offer protection. Digging through the trunk some more she finally gave up and tugged a black skirt and a green 'shirt' out and pulled them on.

She felt naked. She was bare from wrist to shoulder and her breasts seemed to want to escape their meager prison. The skirt showed off far too much skin in her opinion but it was all she had at the moment.

Glaring down at the trunk as if it were the cause of her problem, a piece of bright red silk caught her attention. She stooped down and snatched it up. Holding it out and looking it over she could tell it was a harness of some sort. Examining the ends of the harness she found small hooks and eye latches; she fit them together and held the harness aloft.

"This looks like it should go around a body, but where?" Glancing down at herself she frowned as she tried to work out just where this garment was supposed to go. Her eyes widened as she looked from her breasts to the harness and back. "Maybe it's a new kind of chest binding." Shrugging to herself she tugged off her borrowed shirt and unhooked the fastenings on the chest harness. Sliding her arms under the straps, she reached around herself and tried to fasten the hooks.

Much cursing and fumbling later she grinned in triumph, the silk chest harness fit perfectly! There was something hard on the underside, but the way it seemed to force her breasts up as it contained them gave her a decidedly feminine look. A smirk curved her lips, _'Let them tell me I'm not girlie _now_!' _

Pulling the shirt over her head once again and snagging a pair of strappy shoes, she felt that she was as dressed as she was going to get and walked over to the door. Combing her fingers through her hair in an attempt to make the wild mass lay down. She hesitated for a moment, unsure of whether she would shock her hosts or not. Raising her chin and straightened her shoulders as she opened the door and stalked out.

oooo

The dining hall was filled to capacity. Bandits laughed and joked as they ate their midday meal. Miaka looked around the corner nervously for Tasuki and Chichiri, hoping she could get to their table without being noticed too much. Spotting them not far away she stepped out of her hiding place and froze.

The moment she had revealed herself, the dining hall went utterly silent save for the distinctive sound of plates and utensils crashing in to the tables from numb fingers as their owners gaped at her.

Embarrassment caused her head to drop as she quickly moved to the table where her companions were staring at her in the same shocked silence as the rest of the bandits.

"Mi-chan," Tasuki breathed as his eyes moved over her form, taking in the clothes she wore. "Where didja get those? They look like th' miko's."

Kouji grinned and pulled Miaka down to sit beside him. "Don't mind him, he's a baka. We put the miko's old clothes in that room a few years ago. She'd left 'em at th' palace an' aho over there decided ta keep 'em, th' hentai."

Tasuki's cheeks flushed. "I AIN'T NO HENTAI, AHO!" Crossing his arms over his chest he frowned. "Just didn't want 'er ta drop back in an' not have nothin' ta wear. Ya know th' servants at th' palace woulda kept 'em fer themselves. 'Sides, Mi-chan needs somethin' ta wear while her clothes are getting' washed so it seems I was right in bringin' 'em!" Chest puffed out in pride at having done something right, Tasuki shot Kouji a smug smirk and tugged Miaka over to sit on his lap.

Miaka's eyes widened and she froze at the familiar embrace. She closed her eyes and sighed as the looped arms around her waist kept her prisoner. "Let me go, Tasuki-san."

When no answer was forthcoming, she tilted her head back to glance up at him. His eyes flared bright gold as his gaze dropped to her mouth and, never being a man to hesitate, dropped his head to capture her mouth in the most scorching kiss she had ever received.

The rough nudge of his mouth against hers prompted her lips to part of their own volition, granting him access to the sweet cavern beyond. His tongue surged forward to mate and war with hers and her arms wound around his neck to hold him to her.

A loud 'ahem' dragged her from the silken threads of desire his kiss had wound around her. She jerked backwards from his mouth and pulled her arms from his neck, thoroughly embarrassed at her behavior. Wiggling in his grasp, she looked over to Chichiri and blushed. "Loan me one of your shoes, please."

The monk looked confused but complied, leaning over, tugging one of his shoes off and handing it to her.

Taking the shoe she turned to Tasuki and gave him a sweet smile before whacking him over the head with the shoe and handing it back to its owner. "Don't do that in public, ya hentai! I ain't one a yer light skirts and ya can't just grab and kiss me like that!"

Holding his abused head, Tasuki smirked. "So, I just gotta wait 'till I c'n get ya alone? Like I had ya last night?"

Confused and flustered she stood from the table and stalked away in a huff.

Kouji watched silently, angry that his friend wanted the same woman he did but afraid he was going to lose in the end. _'If she decides she wants ya, Genrou, I'll back off. Judgin' by th' way she kissed ya back I'd say ya already won. Be good ta her or I'll take her away.'_ Plastering a nonchalant grin on his face, Kouji stood from the table. "I'll go check on 'er, she must'a forgot we had plans ta make."

Oooo

He was tired.

It had been a long day and he was ready to find his bed and sleep for a few weeks.

After finding and convincing Miaka to come back to the table and discuss their plans, the bandits had helped gather everything they would need for their journey. Who knew four people could need so much junk for a quick little trip?

Four bags apiece filled to overflowing with rations, clothes, weapons and camping gear had been piled next to the main doors to await their departure. Miaka had tried to tell the bandits that they wouldn't need very much as they were going to go straight to the palace and would have everything they needed there, but the men of Reikaku had laughed and waved off her objections.

Shaking her head and muttering something under breath she had grabbed Kouji and Tasuki and dragged them off to the sparring ring where she proceeded to hand them their asses.

'_Damn! Who'd a thought she'd be so tough? Even Genrou, with his speed, couldn't beat 'er back fer too long! That woman is quick an' fierce. I'd be proud callin' 'er "leader". Bet th' guys in 'er world are very protective a her, even if'n she don't need it.'_ Rolling his shoulders to work out the kinks and ease the delightfully tired muscles, Kouji snatched a bottle of sake and made a beeline for his room.

It was still early but almost everyone had gone to their respective room for the night, intent on getting up early to see off their comrades.

Walking into his room, Kouji shut the door and set his sake on the bedside table. Pulling his sweaty shirt off and tossing it to a corner, he stood beside his bed, uncorked the sake and took a deep pull directly from the bottle. He closed his eyes against the sweet sting of the liquor snaking its way down his throat and when he opened his eyes he was surprised to see everything had changed.

Gone were the rough wood floors and furnishings; stone and granite had taken their place and when he turned his head to figure out just what had happened he came chest to face with a tiny woman.

He knew he wasn't an overly big man, barely reaching six-foot if he left his boots on, but this woman was _tiny!_ He had to drop his chin almost flush to his chest in order to see the top of her head. The soft white silk of her hair flowed over her shoulders in waves, both hiding and revealing her lack of clothing while her yellow, cat-like eyes seemed to glow with hidden power.

All in all, she was the most beautiful and most frightening woman he had ever laid eyes on.

"Who th' fuck are ya and how th' hell did I get here?" A growl met his questions and he diverted his eyes from the vision of beauty to meet angry yellow/honey eyes set in the face of the man he had grown up with. "Genrou! What th' fuck are ya doin' here man? I-" he broke off as the man he had called friend for the last ten years of his life crawled across the floor on hands and knees to kneel at the small woman's feet.

"Kouji, I'd like you to meet my pet: Tasuki, Suzaku no Shounin." Her cultured voice was soft and sweet but the tone behind her words held a hint of pride and malice.

Kouji's eyes moved over the look-alike in awe of the similarities and differences between this Tasuki and the Genrou he had grown up with. Where Genrou had amber eyes and flaming red hair this boy, this _shounin_, had light honey orbs and dark auburn locks. _'This is the one Miaka's in love with? He's barely a man! I doubt he's more than twenty! What the hell is he doin' here?'_

The shounin frowned, a growl of menace issuing from his throat. "Get him out of here, Mistress, he's not worthy of you." Kouji noted that the boy's voice was dark and rough but was unsure if that had changed as well as his eyes and hair.

"Let him go, ya bitch! He's just a kid, if'n ya wanna real fight then fight me!" Tossing down his sake bottle, he pulled small, lethal looking daggers from sheaths at his hips and dropped back, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

The auburn haired boy lunged forward but was stilled by a small hand gripping his hair gently. "Kouji is just joking, Tasuki. Aren't you, Kouji? You really don't want to put my pet in danger, do you? I'm sure that Miaka would be highly distressed to know you put her dear, precious Tasu-chan in peril."

Biting off a savage curse, Kouji resheathed his daggers. "What th' fuck do ya want? A trade? I'll take his place if'n ya let th' kid go. How's that for a deal?"

The small woman smiled chillingly, "No. I want to send a message. You tell Miaka that Tenkou has her man and that he has been extremely accommodating. Tell her that his love for her has vanished the same way his virginity has."

Kouji growled but nodded for her to continue.

She looked down at the red haired boy and grinned, "Hold him."

Faster than he could see, the boy leapt to his feet and pulled Kouji in to a hold that the bandit couldn't escape. Kouji thrashed and struggled to no avail; Tenkou smirked and stepped closer.

She raised a small black fan and swiped it sideways, tearing a long rip in the air. Pulling the jagged edges apart, she reached inside and with one hand, pulled a young man through to the shoulders. Horror and fear warred for dominance on his face as Tenkou clenched her hand in the hair on top of his head.

"Time for you to realize that I do not play around."

Kouji watched in morbid fascination as she pressed her fingers in to the man's chest and pulled out a thin, wispy substance. "This is his soul, if I pull it completely out he will die." A smirk graced her face as she gave a sharp tug, pulling the soul from the man's body. As the young man went limp, her smirk widened.

The soul burst into flames.

"OOPS! Now he can never be reincarnated, too bad. He might have been a good man." She dropped body back through portal and sealed it with a wave of her hand.

"You dead hearted bitch! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM US?" Kouji's struggles resumed with renewed effort, his emotional upheaval granting him strength where he had none but it was still not enough to break free of the superhuman strength of the boy.

"Leaving that young girl in your world so that I could destroy both worlds was just for my own amusement... but now I see that there are brains behind her minuscule beauty. She has captured two hearts and the aide of both a powerful monk and the controller of your world; I must say I am impressed. You should know though that she'll never find her onyx tessen simply because I will not allow her to. Your precious Taiitsukun is no match for me; my power is far greater than hers shall ever be.

"Come little bandit, show us your intelligence by leaving that little girl alone. I'd hate to see you looking helpless when someone from her world dies. You see, your dear 'Miaka-chan' doesn't know that with every death that occurs in her world she must suffer as well."

Kouji's rage grew as did his struggles. "I'll see you in hell before I let ya hurt her!"

Tenkou laughed as she shifted her hair over her shoulder, "How funny, you are in hell my dear bandit. Now be smart, take your comrades and leave that girl to her fate. It will be much easier on you all."

Stepping closer to the writhing bandit she grasped his chin. "You can't win. No matter how hard you try you will never beat me. My plans will go forward and my world will be absorbed in to yours, granting me further access to the 'amenities' that are provided there. I can already feel the merger beginning. Soon the people of my world will begin to die and I am aching to see your reaction to what it does to that sweet young girl."

Pressing glowing purple lips to his cheek she continued, "You can't imagine the amount of glee that fills me when I think of the pain that will be inflicted on her when that happens. The horror that will over come you when you realize that there is nothing you can do to help her will be delicious."

Tracing her lips over his cheek to hover over his mouth she whispered, "Do my bidding," and pressed a poisoned kiss to his unwilling lips.

Kouji fought as hard as he could but the drug in her kiss overpowered his control. Too soon for his comfort his will broke and the tender desire he had felt for Miaka transmuted into something far too dark for his liking.

He was too far gone to care after only a few moments locked in her thrall. She leaned back from him and smiled sweetly. "Go home and pass along my little message."

Dark energy swirled around him for a brief moment and when next he blinked he was back in his own room as if nothing had happened.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

END! Of chapter 7 anyway! Let me know what you think.

LOVE!

V.M.


	8. Sickness Rising

A/N: Okay, I know it's been awhile since I updated and I'm sorry but I count myself lucky that you guys are reading and that's what counts. ""grins"" I updated, ne? No more death threats... right?

Disclaimer: FY isn't mine, just the plot line of this fic holds that illustrious title.

LOVE! V.M.

Chapter 8: Sickness Rising 

Things had gone from bad to worse since the shounin had vanished; people were claiming to have seen their doubles in lakes, streams, bowls of water and in the wells. Chichiri had gone out among the populace to assure them that the seishi were doing everything in their power to find out what was causing the strange happenings.

Though the people were afraid of what could be causing such strange things, they took heart as the eldest seishi tried to put their fears to rest. That such a calm and kind warrior was taking the time to reassure them gave the people the courage to get on with their daily treks to any body of water no matter what strange sights may look back at them.

Nuriko, Chiriko and Tamahome had holed themselves up in the palace archives trying to find any piece of information as to why such things were plaguing the people of Konan but not the other lands.

Tamahome sighed and rubbed a hand over tired eyes. "This is pointless! We're never going to find anything in this mess. We need to send someone to the Oracle to find out what we can do to stop this madness."

Chiriko nodded his assent. "I will see if Chichiri will go, he has met the Oracle before and knows him better than anyone else. Maybe we can get some information from him or Suzaku on the strange happenings here." He stood from the low table and began rolling up scrolls to put them away.

Nuriko sighed and patted a small hand over her coiffure as she listened to her fellow warriors. "We still haven't found out what happened to Miaka-baka. As much as she used to irritate me, I kind of miss her brash mouth and watching her flame poor Chichiri when he'd try to get her to come drinking with us. Never did figure out why she hated being in a room with drunken people."

Tamahome looked over at Empress Nuriko and shook her head. "You mean she never told you?" At the other woman's negative head shake, Tamahome continued with a long sigh, "She's been attacked by drunken men in the past; Kouji to be exact."

Nuriko looked askance at the teal haired woman. "_Kouji_ attacked her?" Her expression showed her disbelief. "But isn't he like a brother to her? Saved her ass several times and can't see that she's even female?"

Chiriko listened in rapt fascination, as he knew very little about the bandit seishi. "She was attacked by Kouji? You're sure?"

Tamahome nodded sadly. "Yeah, I'm sure. Kouji told me when I kept pestering him to tell me why he wouldn't drink even a drop of sake at our wedding bash." Tamahome paused for a moment, "He said he got really good and 'plastered' one night and was heading off to bed when he spotted Miaka walking back from the bathing chamber in nothing but a drying cloth. He said he didn't even realize it was Miaka. Back then she had long hair and always kept it bound in a braid and pinned to her head, so when he saw her in the hallway with her hair down he thought she was beautiful and in his drunken haze..."

Nuriko and Chiriko were staring at her with horror etched on their faces. Nuriko was the first to find her voice, "Please tell me that she beat his ass before he got too far."

Tamahome shook her head. "No. He's a strong man and she had just gotten back from a five-day raid. She was no match for him."

Nuriko looked like she was about to be sick while Chiriko was glaring at Tamahome with a hard glint in his eyes. "And you let that monster marry you? Let him share your bed? What the hell…?"

Tamahome held her hands up in front of her chest, "Wait, wait. She forgave him years ago. He was the one who saved her from the Blue Man not two months after it happened."

Nuriko went white to the lips. "Gods! I remember her saying something about a Blue Man when she was injured back when Mitsukake was possessed by that demon. She cried in her sleep and begged him to stop. After she had recovered and I asked about him she told me to fuck off."

It was Tamahome's turn to stare blankly, "You didn't! Oh shit! I wondered why she was spoiling for a fight after she came out of the infirmary! You _idiot!_" Tama growled and swiped the remaining scrolls off the low table in front of her. "I-I… I can't tell you about that. That's for Gena to tell, not me."

Tamahome shoved away from the table and stormed out the door, intent on working out some of her anger on her hapless husband.

oooo

Amber eyes had watched silently as the pretty seishi had proven her fighting prowess against his best friend. Though her skirt and small shirt had shown off much less than he'd seen the night before, Tasuki couldn't keep his eyes from taking in the curve of her upper thigh as she raised her knee to Kouji's gut.

She moved with liquid grace that surpassed any mere mortal he had ever seen; if he hadn't touched her, smelled her, and damn near made love to her he would suspect she was a mere fantasy come to torture him.

Everything about her was so like his miko, yet entirely different. She'd hacked off her hair to fall jaggedly around mid-shoulder, a decidedly masculine look that had taken on a peculiar feminine light as far as Miaka was concerned. She was strong, athletic, and sturdy, someone you would be grateful to have fight by your side. Her legs and arms, which had been exposed by her borrowed clothing, were wiry and toned. They had the look of someone who had had to fight for their place in the world.

His miko, on the other hand, had been slight and fragile with every womanly vanity well cared for. She had long auburn locks that had shone in the sunlight and felt like the finest watered silk. Though she had been strong of character, the miko had been weak in body. Her frequent illness early on in their travels together had made that frighteningly clear.

Both were apt to cry at a moment's notice, which had hurt and irritated the hell out of him, and neither could hold their liquor.

When he had taken his miko to that thrice damned inn, she had barely managed to finish off half of a bottle of sake. From his quick glance around Miaka's room last night when he had taken her to her bed, he'd found only a single empty bottle standing on the neck at the corner of the low table in her room. He'd been surprised she had been as intoxicated as she was to crawl naked in to his bed after only having consumed such a small amount.

"Come on, Tasuki, it's your turn to get the fuck beaten outta ya." Her words startled him from his musings. To cover for his lack of attention, he plastered a feral grin on his face and stalked out to the sparring ring to accommodate her.

"Let me show you how a _real_ man does this, Kouji," he tossed lightly over his shoulder at his bandit brother with a full fanged grin.

In the end she was the one who had shown _them_ who was boss.

Oooo

With a sigh Chichiri closed the door to his room; plans still hadn't been finalized but it was late and no one could think about anything except bedding down for the night. Miaka had drifted off to sleep at the table and Tasuki had volunteered to carry her unconscious body to her bed. 

He moved over to the small shaving mirror and wash basin to clean up before bed but something strange caught his attention. A face was staring back at him from the rippling water in the basin. It was so like his yet not, and it took him a moment to realize that in the 'reflection' there wasn't one eye...there were two! 

Chichiri leapt back in surprise, a protection spell coming immediately to his lips. When nothing more happened, he ventured nearer to the bowl of water and peered inside. 

The same curious gaze was there yet the image seemed to sharpen and a disembodied voice whispered through the room. 

" Hi there, ya know." 

Quirking a brow, Chichiri leaned closer to the water. "Hai, no da? Who are you, no da?" 

" I'm Ri Houjun, ya know. Celestial Warrior, Chichiri. Listen, I don't know how long this portal between the worlds is going to hold up so let me ask you a few things, ya know." His double nodded and snapped his gaping mouth shut. "We have two of our people missing: Celestial Warrior Miaka and our Shounin Tasuki. Are they there with you, ya know?" 

Chichiri frowned, "We have Miaka here, but we haven't seen your shounin, no da. Miaka dropped in on our Tasuki two days ago and we're planning to try to get to your world in the morning, no da." 

The other Chichiri frowned. "Miaka's been missing for almost nine months, ya know. There might be a time buffer between our worlds like the shounin's world." The reflection looked thoughtful for a moment, "So, if Miaka's been there for two days and she's been missing for almost nine months then we should see you guys here in about two months depending on the time of day there, ya know."

Chichiri nodded. "We should be leaving in nine hours, it's quite late here, no da."

The reflection nodded. "So where are you planning to open the portal to? That way we can meet you there without having to spend ages looking for you, ya know."

Chichiri grinned, enjoying this conversation with his double. "We are planning on jumping out at Mt. Reikaku, Miaka has a better knowledge and feel for that place than anywhere else, no da. We will see you there! It'll be great to meet myself and hear of the differences between us, but we'll have to banish Tenkou before we can reminisce, no da."

A dark frown came over the reflection's face. "Tenkou? Who's that, ya know?"

The reflection started to fade bit by bit at the edges, so Chichiri rushed to explain. "Tenkou stole Miaka's tessen, seems to be merging the worlds, she's a very bad lady, no da. Take care and watch out for her, na no da!"

A brief nod was all he saw as the reflection faded completely.

Chichiri sighed and washed his face; tiredly pulling his clothes off he settled on the bed and lay down. A flicker of energy, that was gone before he could recognize it fully, snapped his mind to full wakefulness. Sitting bolt upright and flaring out his ki, Chichiri checked every last energy signature in the stronghold; panic only gripped him when he came up one ki short.

"KOUJI!" Flinging the blankets back and snatching on his shirt and pants, the monk tore out of his room and dashed down the hall.

Tasuki and Miaka joined him moments later and all three seishi raced to Kouji's chambers. Shoving the door open they were surprised to see Kouji standing in the middle of the room staring at them strangely. "What, somethin' goin' on? Why'd all a ya-" Kouji's words were cut short, his attention narrowed in on Miaka.

Miaka stood completely still, all color had drained from her face and she gasped for breath. "Something's w-w-wrong…"

A scream ripped from her chest and she collapsed to her knees, her head falling back.

Her whole body was shaking, convulsing, and she gasped for air. Her slim fingers tore at her throat as if trying to relieve pressure. Tasuki dropped to the floor beside her; scooping her up into his arms he stared down at her pale face.

"What th' hell do we do? Chichiri, help her damnit! Fix this! Do _anything_, just make her-" He froze as she abruptly sagged and went utterly still.

Tasuki lifted her chest to his ear and closed his eyes, straining to hear even the faintest flutter of a heartbeat. Moments passed and not a sound was heard except his own panting breaths; he had almost given up when he heard it. A flutter at first, then a loud thump and a sharp gasp graced his ears. Her heart was beating frantically, as if to make up for the beats it had missed.

Tasuki buried his face in her neck and sighed, relief flooding him. "What th' hell happened, Mi-chan?"

Miaka wrapped her arms around him and sighed, "It felt like my soul was ripped out and beaten with a cat-o-nine-tails!" She hugged him tighter, "Gods! If that's what it feels like to die, I swear I'll live forever."

He chuckled and held her closer.

Kouji cleared his throat. "Tenkou snatched me and took me to her world, Miaka-chan."

Chichiri was instantly in his face. "What did she say? Is the shounin with her, no da? Tell us what happened!"

At the sound of his voice, Miaka flinched and pushed away from Tasuki's embrace. "What?" she asked as she got unsteadily to her feet. "Explain! I wanna know every fucking word she said!"

Kouji swallowed and shrugged. "She's got the shounin. Said, and I quote, 'His love for you has vanished the same way his virginity has.' He looked real strange; kinda like Genrou over here but younger an' his hair was darker and he had yellow eyes." He paused, looking at Miaka he felt a stab of jealousy as his leader wrapped his arms around her shoulders and patted her hair. His eyes flashed golden for a moment and he continued his tale.

"She killed a guy right in front of me. Pulled his soul out an' torched it. She said he couldn't be reincarnated now. She kept tryin' t'convince me ta get Genrou an' 'Chiri an' leave ya to do this on your own. Said she was tryin' t' merge our worlds together so's she could enjoy special perks. Dunno what she meant. Next thing I knew I was back here an' you guys were burstin' in."

Chichiri frowned, "Get your stuff together, Kouji, we're all sleeping in the same room. Taiitsukun warned us not to be alone but we did it anyway. Now we know what's going on but things could have been much worse, no da. Tasuki, you and Miaka go gather your own things and meet me back in my room. I have a few things to tell you too, but we need to be together right now. I'll stay here and help Kouji get his stuff together."

Miaka shook her head, "No, I want to talk to Kouji about Tasu-chan. You go with Tasuki, Chichiri." She walked over to Kouji's trunk and opened it, pulling out several articles of clothes.

Tasuki frowned but walked out with Chichiri close on his heels.

She looked up after the door closed. "Was he alright?" Her voice was soft, as if she would break in to a million pieces if she spoke any louder. "My Tasu-chan, is he alright? I need to get to him! That evil bitch could be doing anything to him right now! She-." A sob escaped her, "She slept with him; he can't call Suzaku to help seal her away now. We have to do this all alone…"

Kouji frowned and stalked over to her, pulling her to his chest. "Forget about him for right now, let me make you feel better." His lips crashed against hers with enough force to cause her to stumble into the wall; his body pinned her there as his punishing mouth took fierce control of hers.

She gasped at the barely leashed savagery in his kiss; his tongue took full advantage and thrust between her parted lips. She tried to struggle but was too well pinned.

The old fear swept over her in full vivid detail. Gone were the protective walls of Reikaku and in their place, the heavy wood structure where the Blue Bastard had kept her prisoner for those three weeks of hell. She relived the pain and torture, saw the savagery of her repeated rapes and the smell of her own blood filled her nostrils.

She struck out like a wild animal, clawing at anything her hands could reach. She bucked against him to dislodge his weight and bit down hard on the offending appendage that had forced its way past her teeth. The coppery tang of his blood filled her mouth and he tore himself from her.

Miaka bolted from the room, her terror skewing her perception as she ran full tilt down the main thoroughfare of the mountain hideout.

Voices called out to her as she passed but she couldn't hear them, her mind was far too entrenched in reliving the horrors of her past. She suddenly found herself outside. The trees of the surrounding forest seemed to loom up around her, slowing her pace but providing hiding places from her tormentor.

The slight sting of cool air brushing against her exposed skin brought her back to reality and she stopped her panicked flight to slump against a tree, tears pouring over her lashes. '_I can't do this! I can't trust anyone, I need to get away from here and find my own way back to my world.'_ The tears came faster, _'I've caused so much trouble here. If I had left last night this wouldn't have happened. Something's wrong with Kouji and its all my fault!'_

She stood abruptly, wiping at her tear stained cheeks. "No, I won't let this happen. I will fix this by myself. I'll kill Tenkou and save Kouji. I'm so sorry, Kouji-kun!"

The crunch of dried leaves caught her attention and she held her breath, fearing that Kouji had come after her to finish what he had started.

"Mi-chan? Ya out here?"

'_Tasuki!'_ She didn't want him to take her back there, couldn't let him see her like this. She edged around the tree to look around for him, knowing that once she found him she'd take off in the opposite direction.

As she peeked around the tree she was met with a set of amber eyes not an inch from her face. She yelped and dove away as fast as she could, pushing her abilities to their limits. In her desperation she forgot that Tasuki had the same gift from Suzaku as she did

She panicked when she heard his footfalls so close behind her and dug deep for more speed but she had to gather herself to leap a small creek that had crossed her path. At that moment strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to a broad chest, his momentum carrying them over the small body of water.

She bucked and writhed in his embrace, shouting invectives and cursing him, begging him to let her go.

He swatted her backside with his free hand then turned her in his arms. "Stop that! I ain't gonna hurt ya! Tell me what th' fuck's got ya so wound up?"

She wiggled and squirmed. _'If I tell him he won't let me go, but if I don't he and Chichiri might be in danger! FUCK! I hate this noble shit!'_ She struggled against him for a few more minutes then sagged against his chest, burying her nose in his tunic.

"Kouji kissed me. He was so rough and hard that this time I was afraid of what he was going to try to do to me."

He stiffened, his arms tightening and one hand clenched in her hair. "Ya mean he tried ta take ya?" He paused when she nodded, "He kissed ya before, didn't he." He forced back a growl when she nodded again. "Ya liked it didn't ya? So why were ya afraid a him doin' more? Ya seemed pretty happy when ya crawled in t'my bed last night an' if'n it weren't fer Chichiri we wouldda done more'n what we did."

She tried to pull away again but he held her fast. "What are you talking about?" she asked, her words muffled in his tunic. "I was alone when I woke up and in my own room, so what-" She froze as images of crawling into bed and finding a naked Tasuki waiting for her flitted through her mind.

"You were in my room! Hentai, eechi, pervert! How dare you try to take advantage of me!" She began struggling in earnest; lifting her head from his chest she bit down on his neck. When he released her with a yelp of pain she leapt back from him putting a good distance between them.

"No, ya baka! I was sleepin' in my room an' _you_ crawled inta _my_ bed an' kissed _me!_ You were drunk offa yer ass but ya wanted me, so I was gonna have ya and if Chichiri had kept his drunk ass outta my room you'da been mine. You were real enthusiastic, told me ya didn't want me ta let you set th' pace; that ya liked it when I was forceful. Ya said it made ya feel wanted!" He sighed and ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to calm his temper. "Look Mi-chan, ya were drunk an' we only shared a few kisses. Nothin' more. Let's forget about it an' go from there."

She punched him in the jaw, sending him crashing to the ground. He bounced once, his backside taking the full brunt of the impact. She lifted one leg and placed a sandled foot on his shoulder, unconsciously giving him a clear view of what lay hidden under her skirt.

Now you listen here, Mr. Hentai Bandit. I ain't one a yer light skirts an' I'm not gonna sleep with you. I have my Tasu-chan, as soon as I can rescue him, and we're gonna to be very happy together. I don't need you making my head spin or my knees weak. I don't need you to catch me when I fall or kiss me breathless. I don't want you to drive me insane anymore, and I don't want to fall in love with you any more than-" She lifted her foot from his shoulder and stared down at him with mouth dropped open and eyes wide.

'_You almost stepped in it Gena, watch your mouth! You love Tasu-chan don't you? Oh gods! Oh gods… I don't love Tasu-chan! SHIT! I'm so _fucked_!'_

He smirked up at her, a slight flush staining his cheeks. "Ya want me, don't ya?" He got to his feet, moving ever so slowly closer to her. "I make yer knees weak? I make ya breathless when I kiss ya? Sounds like ya want me."

'_He didn't hear my slip, but he figured out I want him… shit! I'm still safe as long as he doesn't know _exactly_ how I feel.'_

He stopped when only scant inches separated them, cupped her chin and forced her face up to his. "Do I make yer belly flutter when I'm close t'ya?" His free hand rested gently on her hip and pulled her closer, fitting her against the evidence of his desire. "Do ya want me th' same as I want you? Not a damn replacement, but for who we are?"

Their interlude was cut short, as a voice raised not too far from their location called out their names. "Miaka-chan, Tasuki! Where are you, no da?"

Miaka closed her eyes for a moment; _'This is the only way…'_

With a soft smile, Miaka looked up in to Tasuki's face. "I'm sorry, Tasuki." She leaned up on tiptoe, placed a fervent kiss to his closed lips and pulled back quickly. "Forgive me."

Her fist connected with the side of his head before he'd shaken off the stupor caused by her kiss. Darkness edged his vision for a moment but cleared.

Miaka was gone.

"_GODSAMNED FEMALES! I FUCKING HATE WOMEN!"_ he screamed as he took off in the direction of swaying grass and the sound of crunching leaves.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So, how's that as a come back chapter? Hope you liked it, no da! 


	9. Another World

Altered Realities

Note: This chapter is for Elf and me, we've worked very hard to make it this far and we deserve a chapter dedicated to both of our hard work. Elf-chan, you know it wouldn't be half as good without your faith in my ability to make it intense and without your cheerful suggestions and prodding's with the beloved tessen. I will always be here when you need me.

Warnings: Mentions of rape, abuse, blood, hentai Chichiri, bad boi Kouji, and other miscellaneous junk. Hope you enjoy!

Rating: 18+ (just to be sure)

Chapter 9: Another World

It had been weeks since he'd spoken through the water bowl to his double. In that time the Suzaku Seven, minus one member, had made the two-day journey to Mt. Reikaku and settled in to wait for the return of their missing sister.

Kouji and Tamahome were busy making sure that life on the mountain moved smoothly; raids were planned, carried out and the riches disbursed among the bandits equally while the Suzaku Seven whiled away their time poking around and admiring the beauty that Reikaku boasted.

It was out in the woods surrounding the Stronghold that he had seen it; Miaka was arguing with someone who bore a great resemblance to the shounin. He had seen the drama unfold as he had sat contemplating a small stream and the fish that swam there. At first when he had seen the reflection of them in the water, Miaka had been struggling in Tasuki's grip before she sagged against him. Chichiri had glanced up out of habit to get a look at the opposite side of the small stream when his breath caught. The ghostly outline of two figures locked in an embrace had slowly faded into sight.

He had caught his breath and whispered to them, hoping that he might be able to contact them, but his words fell on deaf ears. He could hear their voices, but the water rippled in a slow breeze and their words distorted, becoming unintelligible.

He watched in rapt fascination as Miaka punched the shounin look-a-like in the side of the head and loomed over him menacingly. She propped her foot up on his shoulder and seemed to be giving the red haired man both a piece of her mind -if her expression was anything to go by- as well as a peek up her skirt.

That startled him for a moment. In the year and a half they had traveled together with their shounin, Chichiri had never seen Miaka look more feminine. Her clothes spoke of otherworldly makers, the same style of clothing that the shounin wore. The short skirt showed off her legs to advantage while the sleeveless man's undershirt was cropped at the waist, showing a fair portion of the female seishi's stomach. He had to admit she was lovelier now than he ever seen her before and his eyes trailed over her form for a moment, taking in the amazing changes a set of clothes had caused. _'No wonder Kouji and Tasuki love her… she really is exquisite!'_

His mind was pulled from its musings as she leaned back and the shounin look-a-like got to his feet. The breeze stopped for a moment and he could hear some of the conversation.

"_Do I make yer belly flutter when I'm close t'ya?"_ His free hand rested gently on her hip and pulled her closer, fitting her against his body. "_Do ya want me th' same as I want you? Not a damn replacement, but for who we are?_"

Miaka had looked at him for a moment and just as she was about to answer, the breeze blew back in to distort the water and whatever she was about to say. Chichiri watched with a raised brow as Miaka leaned up and placed an achingly sweet kiss to Tasuki's lips before she hauled off and punched him.

As the man recovered and found Miaka gone, the image began to fade then vanished completely.

_'Miaka must love him, she has to! I've never seen her act that way before. He must be a very special man to have gotten so close to her in such a short time. It took Tasuki almost three months to get her to kiss him and, from what my double told me, this man has only had a few days with her. He must be very special indeed. I will have to watch him when they get here and make sure that he is a good enough man for her…'_

"Chichiri! Oi, Chichiri! Its lunch time, come and eat before Kouji's men get it all!" Tamahome's voice cut through his thoughts and brought him back to reality.

"I'm coming, ya know! Be right there, ya know!" he called back as he got to his feet. He had things to tell his friends, things that he wasn't sure Kouji or Tamahome would be happy to hear.

He ended up being right.

As he sat down at an overlarge table with the other Suzaku Seven, he began filling his friends in on the images he had seen while in the woods.

"…And then she kissed him on the mouth and punched him and ran away! I was so surprised, ya know. I've never seen her kiss a man the way she kissed him, not even Tasuki, ya know."

Tamahome stared at the mage in shock. "Are you telling me that Miaka, _our Miaka_, kissed a man _willingly_ after only having known him a couple of days? Did she look like she had been drinking?"

Kouji was of the same mind as his wife. "Yer fuckin' shittin' me, man. Gena would never kiss a man after only knowin' 'im a few days, she'd be too fuckin' scared! Nah, ya gotta be teasin' er somethin'. Gena's too afraid a men t'kiss one she barely knew."

Mitsukake found his voice and piped up, "Well, you did say that he looked like the shounin, didn't you? She could have mistaken him for Tasuki, or she was possessed… but you're sure she kissed him? She didn't bite him instead?"

Chichiri grinned at him and ruffled the smallest seishi's hair, "Mitsukake, not everyone has to be possessed to take an interest in the opposite sex, ya know. Just you."

The youth frowned and pushed the hand away from his head, "Shut up. You know I couldn't help it, it was the incubus demon!"

Chichiri smiled and turned back to the other seishi. "I'm serious guys, ya know. She kissed him. It was the sweetest, most passionate kiss I've ever seen and she started it. I plan on checking this guy out, ya know. Making sure that he's good enough for her, that is if she decides that she doesn't love Tasuki anymore."

Nuriko grinned and cocked her head at the Well seishi. "Well, you know that Tasuki doesn't exactly remember her anymore. Maybe this is a good thing; you remember how badly she took it when he left her, she was on the brink of insanity."

Chichiri's smile dropped. "Yes, but that makes me wonder, ya know. She was so broken up about him leaving her but after just a few days with this look-a-like she's seemed to have found love again. I'm worried that either she's supplanting her feelings for our shounin to this new Tasuki or that she never really loved our Tasuki in the first place; that may be why Suzaku refused their wish to be together."

While the seishi looked thoughtful, Kouji looked downright pissed. "Yer tryin' t'tell me that she was never in love with Tasuki, is that it?" His frown deepened. "Fuck that! That's one woman I know and she ain't _ever_ said that she loved anyone until she met that redheaded brat. She loves him, not that freaky look-a-like, but the shounin. Ain't nothin' you c'n say that's gonna change my mind. She'll hafta tell me herself."

Kouji got to his feet and stormed out of the room, the bandits watching their second in command as he snatched up a bottle of sake and strode out of the dining hall towards Gena's quarters

Tamahome started to stand but was halted as Chichiri's hand gripped her wrist. "He loves her, Tama. He's loved her forever, ya know."

Tamahome pulled her hand back and sat next to the mage, tears standing in her eyes. "You know I overheard him asking her to marry him? She said she couldn't because she was already with someone and her sense of honor wouldn't let her break off her commitment to the shounin." She forced a laugh as a tear slipped free. "He asked me to marry him three weeks later and I said yes hoping that I could win his love… I guess I was wrong, ne?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Her lungs began to burn as she tried to out distance the furious man on her heels. She was already tired from her fit earlier and from having run so far but she dared not stop again. That was how he'd caught up to her in the first place.

"Miaka, I'm gonna put ya over my knee when I catch ya an' I'm gonna swat yer ass 'till it fuckin' glows as red as yer yoku, ya hear me?"

Her mind raced almost as fast as her legs did; she had to find a way to loose him and fast!

A solid form took shape not far in front of her and- with her momentum- there was no way for her to stop in time. She crashed into a warm chest, knocking them both from their feet.

She reared up and looked down at the face below her and felt her terror increase.

Kouji smirked up at her, his arms wrapping around her hips to hold her in place. "Well, look at what I caught: a scared little bitch."

"Kouji! Let me go! Tasuki is coming, I have to get away!" she pleaded, knowing almost as soon as the words were past her lips that he wouldn't let her go.

His smirk vanished. "Well, we're just gonna hafta convince him that ya don't want him, ne?"

Icy cold dread washed over her at his dark tone and before she could blink she found herself flat on her back with Kouji's mouth pressed over hers and his hips between her thighs, grinding his erection against her center.

Her hands beat at his back to no avail. He leaned up a bit and clenched a hand around her throat. "Now don't scream, I'll make sure ya enjoy this, sweetheart."

His free hand clenched in her shirt, tearing the thin material from her body and roughly kneading the soft mounds of her breasts as she fought for air. Her hands closed around his wrist, trying to pry away the hand that was denying her oxygen.

Her lungs ached for air even as her red chest harness was ripped away from her body and sharp teeth abraded her exposed nipples while his other hand was busily wrenching her skirt up to her hips.

Her nightmare had come to pass again; Kouji was going to rape her and this time she couldn't blame it on alcohol.

His hand pulled at the laces of his pants, jerking them open and pulling his arousal from within to rub against her cloth covered opening. Her vision was edged in darkness as she felt clothes give way to his tearing hands.

Her eyes flickered, sight was failing her as he continued to squeeze her throat but blessed oxygen swiftly found its way into her starved lungs and the punishing weight of his body lifted.

Her thoughts were hazy and her eyes not quite focused but she thought she heard Tasuki calling her name and could almost see his handsome face hovering over hers, his lips moving but his words distorted almost as if she were hearing him from far away.

"Tasuki…" she whispered as her vision faded and she slipped into unconsciousness.

Ooooooooooooooooo

When next she woke, naked but for a blanket, it was to the sight of her own room and she felt oddly fine. There were no aches from her helter skelter dash through the woods, no tenderness from her near strangulation. It was as if it had been a dream, a very bad dream but just a dream.

Tasuki and Chichiri walked into the room a few moments later, Chichiri bearing a platter of food and Tasuki a heavy frown. Tasuki's frown and pensive glare let her know that it hadn't been a dream.

"Oh gods, it really happened. It did, didn't it?" she asked, her voice sounding the same as always. No roughness from her ordeal at all. '_What kind of sorcery is__ this? I know that I was attacked, why am I not feeling any pain?'_

Chichiri set down the tray on the bedside table and sat beside her. "Yes, no da. Kouji's under some kind of spell and we think that was why he… tried to force himself on you," Chichiri said gently, his tone and maskless face showing true concern. "Why were you running away from Tasuki, no da?" He cast a shrewd look at the pacing red head. "He didn't attack you, did he?"

"No! No, he didn't attack me. I knew there was something wrong with Kouji but I didn't want you guys to get involved so I was going to try and get home by myself. I was going to try and defeat Tenkou and save Kouji without either of you. I didn't want you to get hurt."

"So ya decided t'run off an' look what fuckin' happened! I knew I should'a held on tighter to ya." Tasuki broke in. "It's my fuckin' fault this happened. I should'a asked why ya ran instead a tryin' t'get ya t'kiss me."

"Tasuki-kun, no da, this is no one's fault but whoever cast the spell on Kouji. Not yours, not Miaka-chan's, Kouji's or mine. Do you understand, no da?" The blue haired monk stood and went to Tasuki's side, putting one arm around his friend's shoulders. "If anything is anyone's fault, it's that we didn't heed Taiitsukun's warning to stay together at all times. Miaka-chan's going to be fine; Mitsukake's holy water healed her injuries and restored her energy, no da. All we need to worry about is how she's going to deal with this and if she can forgive Kouji."

Chichiri turned to look at the young woman sitting on the bed looking out the window. "Miaka-chan, no da, can you forgive Kouji for what he tried to do?"

Miaka looked up at the two men facing her and gave a small smile. "It's not like this is the first time it happened." She turned her head to look out the window again.

Tasuki felt his heart drop; the girl he wanted more than any other had been raped enough times to take this last almost attack in stride. It was enough to break his heart. He shook off Chichiri's arm and went over to the bed and sat down, pulling Miaka into his arms. "Gods, Mi-chan, I'm so sorry that I didn't get there sooner. I never knew ya had been raped, sweetheart." His voice was soothing and calm even as tears spilled down his cheeks. "Mi-chan, please forgive me fer not protectin' ya better!"

She wrapped her arms around his waist and shushed his sobs. "Tasuki-chan. I'm okay, it's alright. Please don't cry, love. You got there in time, ne?"

Chichiri's brow went up at the whispered endearment but he said nothing, he only watched silently as the two crying seishi comforted each other.

"GET THESE FUCKIN' ROPES OFFA ME, GODDAMNIT!"

The furious yell caused Miaka to jump and Tasuki to flinch. "What was that?" Miaka asked pulling back from Tasuki's embrace.

Tasuki growled and glared at the doorway. "Kouji's tied t'the bed in th' next room. We're gonna try ta counter th' spell what's on him, but we hadda make sure you was arright first."

Miaka shuddered and leaned forward into Tasuki's arms again. "Can you just stay with me for a few minutes? I want to talk to you about a few things." She directed a meaningful glance at Chichiri.

"I'll go get things set up in the next room, no da. You guys can come when you're done." He winked at Miaka and sent her a soft smile as he went out into the hallway and closed the door behind him.

"Yer gonna tell me about it ain't ya." It was more a statement than a question and he pulled her more firmly against his chest.

Her voice took on a far away quality as she recounted her tale.

"I was 15 when Kouji raped me." She blurted out, her body shaking as she tried to squeeze herself closer to Tasuki. "I had just gotten back from a five day raid and I was worn out. I was really dirty too, so I went to the bathing chamber and washed up. I was on my way back from washing when I felt a pair of arms go around my hips and the smell of sake damn near gagged me.

"I had real long hair back then, you see. It was well past my hips and was very wavy when I let it down; anyway it was down my back and Kouji'd never seen my hair down before. He thought I was an angel, can you believe that? He kept saying how lucky he was to have caught an angel and when he woke up the next morning and realized what he had done… well, he kept telling me how sorry he was. I just ignored him. I couldn't forgive him for doing that to me and so when the Blue Bastard came to the mountain looking for women for his sick pleasures, I sent Kouji away when I was in trouble." Her words gained strength as anger and fear bled through her story.

"The Blue Bastard had me for three weeks; did all kinds of terrible things to me and made me enjoy a few of them… I was slowly dying inside…" she shook her head to clear the images that bombarded her, "I had lost so much blood that my skin was papery and dead white." She paused when Tasuki's arms tightened further and his face dropped to the curve of her neck, his tears wetting her skin. She leaned back from him and pulled the blanket down to show him the scars across her breasts and upper belly. "See? The Blue Bastard gave me these my first night at his hovel… there was so much blood and I hurt so badly that I passed out. When I came to, I was naked and bleeding from other wounds…"

Tasuki gulped and looked anywhere but at her; he had seen the terrible scars before but had never mentioned them for fear of pushing her away.

Miaka grinned nervously at his fierce blush and pulled the blanket back up, clearing her throat she continued her tale. "Anyway," she said as she pulled him back into her arms, "Kouji came to rescue me. He ended up getting the shit kicked outta him but he got me out of that hellhole before he collapsed. I forgave him right then for what he did to me. I was starting to feel safe again after I joined up with Tasu-chan and the other Suzaku Seven. Tasu-chan loved me even though he found out from Kouji what had happened to me. I was so happy that a man could love me even though I was dirty and used, I felt so safe when he held me.

"Then we met Mitsukake. He had been possessed by an incubus demon and was working for the Kutou shogun, Soi, as her prime torturer. Tama had been captured and we went to get her out of there. It ended up that Nakago, Soi's pet, snared me and turned Mitsukake loose on me. He only had me a few hours before Chichiri and Chiriko came to my rescue, but it was almost enough to turn me against men entirely. By the time they got to me I was a mess. I had been left in the cell alone and my tessen was the only thing in the room with me… I tried to use it on myself."

Tasuki's head came up and he looked at her in awe, "Gods, Mi-chan how did ya survive?"

She grinned at him dimly. "Chichiri. He doused the flames with a spell and teleported me back to the palace infirmary with Mitsukake. He exorcised the demon and we found out he was our last seishi. Mitsukake healed me even though it taxed his frail body. The incubus demon was feeding on his life force and had been for a long time; Chichiri says that he will always be frail and may not live past his 18th birthday." She trailed off but stayed in his arms, drawing comfort and strength from his warm embrace. "So you see, this isn't that big of a deal. I was barely conscious when Kouji tried… er, to attack me. I don't really remember anything except your face and the breath of air I got before I passed out." She tried to smile but it fell flat and she just held on to him, laying her head against the silk of his hair.

"Mi-chan, I want ya t'know that… well, I-I…" He sighed and pulled back to look in to her face. "I love ya Mi-chan, I know that's th' last thing ya need t'hear right now… but I can't help it. I had t'tell ya. I don't think yer 'dirty' or 'used', I think yer th' strongest woman I've ever met; stronger than my miko was an' she was a tough little bit a baggage. If ya never return my feelings I understand, ya have a man in yer world an' ya love him. That's okay. I c'n love ya from afar, it's nothin' new fer me t'love someone an' not have it returned." He tried to smile at her but the shock on her face killed his attempt at humor.

"Don't worry 'bout it Mi-chan, I already knew ya couldn't-" His words were cut off as Miaka pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"I-I…Tasuki, you've got to understand; I have to go back to my world and you have to stay here when this is all over. I don't want to break your heart, so it's best if you try to forget about me."

Tasuki shook his head and pulled her close. "No. I'll find a way t'keep ya with me even if'n I gotta go spend t' rest a my life in yer world. I ain't gonna lose you, never."

"UN-FUCKIN'-TIE ME YOU BASTARD! GIMME BACK TH' BITCH AN' LET ME FINISH WHAT I FUCKIN' STARTED!"

Miaka shook her head. "Let's go get Kouji back."

oooooooooooooooooooooo

A pair of ruby lips quirked up in a deceptively innocent smirk, "Look pet," she turned the large mirror a bit to show her pet what was happening in the other world, "the bandit girl seems to be having problems. Why don't we invite her to visit?"

The pet offered a full fanged grin to his mistress; "Can I play with her, Mistress? She looks kind of yummy."

Tenkou patted her pet and cooed over his enthusiasm, "Of course Tasu-chan, I wouldn't dream of keeping you from her."

Tasu-chan's honey colored eyes flickered for a moment, confusion and fear flashed through their amber depths briefly before resuming their vacant expression. "Yes, Mistress… I can't wait to play with her."

ooooooooooOoooooooooo

Okay, I know it's short but this is sort of a bridge chapter into the next few sequences I have planned. Get ready it's about to get bumpy… er I meant bumpier.

I may be in the market for a new beta depending on if the sweet Miss Elf-chan decides whether or not to continue. She has been under a lot of stress and has demands on her time that I do not wish to add to. Anyone willing to take over beta'ing for Miss Elf-chan, if she decides to take her leave, please feel free to send me a message or a private e-mail.

Thank you all for reading. I hope you've enjoyed this adventure so far and that you continue to do so.

LOVE!

V.M.


	10. Rude Awakening

Chapter 10: Rude Awakening

Warnings: language, mentions of sexual abuse, the Blue Man appears, and torture.

A/N: Welcome to chapter 10! Didn't think I'd ever get to this point, this chapter has been sitting half written on my hard drive almost since the inception of "AR". I've revised, edited, re-worded and re-written the hell out of it in the last few weeks since my last chapter was posted. I hope you enjoy this one, as it is one of the final chapters of this fic before I begin posting "Adventuresome Hearts" which is Seishi Miaka and Shounin Tasuki's story.

Heart felt thanks go out to Miss Reya-chan for being my beta for this chapter. She's taking over as beta for the duration of this fic as Miss Elf-chan is indesposed. Thank you so much for your hard work, Miss Reya-chan. I don't think I could have gotten this chapter out without you.

Miss Elf-chan, thank you so much for your past help in bringing this story to where it is today. It wouldn't be as wonderful as it is without your dilligence and support. Arigato gozaimasu!

Rating: M or 17+

* * *

Kouji was harder to exorcise than Chichiri had thought. It seemed that the spell worked by taking the hidden desires Kouji harbored and magnified them one hundred fold, distorting them to the point of lunacy. His ravings were becoming more frenzied and chaotic as the spell boiled under his skin. 

Chichiri feared that if something wasn't done soon, they might lose Kouji to madness.

His protective spell had been set up around the room, candles and incense burned to clarify the air of impurities, and ritualistic runes were painted on Kouji's bare skin. All that was needed now was enough energy to break the hold that the enchantment had over Kouji's helpless body.

Miaka and Tasuki had come to the room not long after Chichiri had finished setting up the incense and oufuda that were needed to contain the thread of dark magic controlling Kouji's mind and actions.

Miaka took position at the head of Kouji's bed, gripping his face in her hands and concentrating her energy on the oufuda attached to his forehead, ignoring the explicit and vulgar descriptions of what the possessed man wanted to do to her once he was free.

Tasuki took position up at the foot of the bed, gripping Kouji's ankles and charging his ki to pass to Chichiri who had situated himself at Kouji's side.

The room seemed to hum as Chichiri began chanting the exorcism spell that- they hoped- would free their friend.

A flare of dark purple energy surrounded Kouji's writhing form. Maniacal laughter echoed through the room, overlaying Chichiri's chanting. "You'll never re-gain the bandit! He is now MINE!"

The voice that came from Kouji's mouth was soft and feminine, lilting with a slight accent.

"Tenkou!" Miaka exclaimed, her grip on Kouji's head loosening slightly.

"NO!" Tasuki yelled, his glare directed at Kouji's rolling eyes and laughing mouth. "If'n ya let go, Tenkou will win! Ya gotta hold on t'him, Mi-chan. It's th' only way t'save him!"

Miaka bit back the urge to tear at her hair in frustration and tightened her grip on Kouji's face. Her head bowed once more and her yoku flared to life as her ki stabilized.

A wave of scarlet energy surrounded the three Suzaku seishi, battling back the darkness surrounding Kouji's body and forcing it's way into his writhing form.

An inhuman scream of agony tore from Kouji's lips as the fiery energy seeped into him, burning away the darkness that had engulfed him.

In a blinding flash of white light the room went completely still.

Miaka sighed and slumped to rest against the wall.

Tasuki let out a breath and knelt at the foot of the bed and Chichiri bowed his head as he breathed a prayer of thanks to Suzaku.

"What th' hell am I doin' tied to a bed?" Kouji asked, looking confused and tugging at his bonds.

Chichiri sighed and leaned over to untie the ropes holding Kouji down, "You were possessed, no da. You did some very bad things, Kouji."

He sat up and rubbed his raw wrists, looking anywhere but at the three seishi surrounding him. "What did I do?" his voice was quiet, worry and shame tingeing his words.

Chichiri opened his mouth to answer but Miaka moved around the low bunk and sat at Kouji's side, taking his hand into hers, she bowed her head. "Kouji, you tried to hurt me. I know it wasn't your fault so you're forgiven. Don't worry about this, nothing happened, it's okay. Understand?"

Tasuki and Chichiri watched as Kouji pulled Miaka into a gentle hug, sadness etched into their expressions at Kouji's next words. "If'n it was okay, you'd look me in th' face when ya said that. I'm sorry, Mi-chan, I never wan'ed t'hurt you. I love ya too much t'wanna hurt ya."

Miaka flinched and pulled away abruptly, "No." she got to her feet to loom over Kouji. "Don't say that. I'm going back to my world, neither you nor Tasuki can come to stay and I can't stay here. Just forget about me!"

Tears welled in Kouji's eyes and spilled down Tasuki's cheeks as she ran from the room.

"That went well, na no da. Now if you two idiots can keep declarations of 'undying love' to yourselves long enough for us to get on our way we might actually get there in time to help." Chichiri spun on his heel and stalked out of the room after Miaka, leaving the two bandits to stare for a moment before they each blushed and followed the other two seishi out into the hallway and down to the dining hall to begin their journey.

Kouji, Tasuki, Chichiri, and Miaka stood just outside the gates of Mt. Reikaku's stronghold waving to the bandits and agreeing to take care of themselves. Chichiri's kesa flickered bright white and the quartet slowly sank into the magical cloak.

Miaka stood between Tasuki and Kouji as they slowly disappeared into the glowing kesa.

Miaka gasped as something grasped her legs. Her hands clenched in Tasuki's shirt and pulled him along with her as she was yanked away from the safety of Chichiri's kesa.

"MIAKA! TASUKI!" Chichiri cried as they vanished into oblivion.

"Shit! Where'd they go?" Kouji demanded, his hands clenching into fists. "Tenkou. Chichiri, c'n ya change course an' follow them?"

"No, no da. I can't even find their ki."

00000

Waves of pain and nausea buffeted her back from unconsciousness, a low keening wail accompanying her return to wakefulness followed by a whoosh of air and a sickening crack. Her eyes snapped open and darted around the room. Low hanging, exposed beams, blackened by the passage of time and the smoke from the hearth situated across the room. Confusion blanketed her momentarily as she noticed a pile of cloth-covered hay and a worn blanket at her feet.

Things looked vaguely familiar but for the life of her she could not place from where she knew this room. A snap and a crack drew her attention from her surroundings to the crack between the heavy wooden door and its oaken frame; a body was tied to a wall, it looked to be naked to the waist and fighting its bonds.

She angled her head; she could see him! Tasuki! He was tied to the wall, trying to rip himself from his bonds even as a whip cracked across his chest leaving thin lines of blood in its wake. An unseen hand brought the whip down in vicious lashes, tearing at his skin, leaving almost no time between strokes.

A keening wail broke from her lips as she struggled with her own bonds, desperate to get to his side and rescue him from his unseen tormentor. Her stomach roiled and lurched with every sickening crack of leather to skin her own pains vanishing from her thoughts as she watched in horror.

"I see you are awake, little seishi." Dulcet tones washed over her ears as the lashes stopped abruptly. "My pet was welcoming your love -in his own little way- while you slept." Tenkou's voice drifted around the doorway, her form completely out of sight.

"You bitch! Let Tasuki go! I'm the one you want, leave him be!" Miaka cried, her arms straining against the ropes holding them pinned to the wall beside her head. "What do you want from us?"

"I want nothing from you, I want to gift you with a visit from an old friend." Laughter was clear in the soft, feminine, lightly accented words.

"What? Make sense you idiot!" She growled and tugged harder on her bonds, the rough ropes biting into the tender skin of her wrists rubbing them raw and breaking the skin enough to let a thin trickle of blood roll down her arms to seep into the fabric bunched around her elbows.

An animal howl echoed through the room.

"That would be your 'friend', little seishi. Surely you remember your 'Blue Man'."

All thought of what the crazy demon woman meant fled her mind as a frighteningly familiar blue furred form slunk out of the shadows towards her.

Horror and panic welled within her breast, the all too familiar feeling of helpless rage casting a red veil over her mind. "_NO!_ You're dead; I fucking killed you with my own goddamned hands! I took your fucking head and buried it! YOU ARE NOT REAL!" Her screams of denial didn't even seem to faze him.

He stalked forward and captured her chin in one large, clawed hand. His nose buried itself in her chest, inhaling deeply. "You still smell the same." Though his voice was soft and raspy, his tone was underlined with menace. "Now I will see if you still feel the same, Fire Child. I know you still dream of how it felt to have me tearing at your skin as I claimed you as my own, how much I enjoyed making you bleed every time I took you, and how fucking delighted I was when I made you enjoy it." He purred the words in her ear, igniting the fear and revulsion she had lived in the weeks she had been his prisoner, freezing muscles that screamed for her to flee or fight.

Her yoku blazed fiery crimson in the low light.

"Ashitare! There will be no physical reminiscing tonight, save it for morning. I want you to have a full day to 'catch up' with your 'Fire Child', so hands off for now." Her voice alone seemed to stop the beast from continuing, though it did not stop the growl of fury that burst from his chest. Ashitare backed away, almost jerkily as if fighting to stay near her.

"I have a surprise for you, dear seishi." The silky voice drawled a hint of laughter in her tone. "Come and greet our guest, pet."

Miaka's eyes were drawn irresistibly to the doorway once more; the sight that greeted her caused her heart to skitter to a halt then thump painfully to life once more.

Her Shounin stood in the doorway, a pair of black leather pants and an open black shirt draped over his body and an evil smirk gracing his lips. Dark red strands of his hair lay rakishly over an eye that fairly glowed a honey gold. Small fangs peeked from the corners of his mouth.

"Hello, Miaka."

* * *

Tasuki heaved a sigh of relief as his double abruptly stopped lashing his chest; he sagged against the rough wood of the wall. His chin dropped to his chest and his eyes fell closed as he listened to the tiny demon woman taunt and sneer at the woman in the next room.

He was sore and bleeding, the boy who wore his face had been whipping him for what seemed like hours. He had grit his teeth and tried his damnedest to keep the screams of agony locked in his chest but a few had escaped in the form of hisses and keening cries.

He watched through the cracked open door as the beast that had tied him to the wall stalked over to Miaka and touched her. His yoku blazed brilliant crimson as a burst of adrenaline shot through him.

A hand on his jaw turned his attention away from the horrifying sight of the woman he loved being subjected to a horror of her past. Golden eyes glared up into the purple irises so close to his face, "Are you enjoying the delicious goings on in the next room, dearest?" She leaned closer, her lips a breath away from his mouth. "When he takes her tomorrow, I'll make sure you have a birds eye view of the entire scene. I'll be moving you in with her, tied across the room of course, so that you can watch as he makes her bleed and scream and enjoy his vicious attentions. Won't that be perfect? The hero watching in despair as the woman he loves is abused repeatedly before his very eyes. Yes, it will be most delicious."

Tasuki turned his head, looking into such an innocent face while hearing that beautiful voice spewing such terrible images turned his stomach. "Fuck you." He growled.

"Is that an offer, dearest? The young Shounin was quite accommodating in that area. I wonder if you would be a better or worse lover…" she trailed off, hand on her chin in thought. "It doesn't matter, I'll see once I have your mind in my grasp as I do that stupid little boy's." She gripped his chin and tugged his face around to hers, lips lowering to his in a fierce kiss.

When she lifted her head Tasuki spit to the side, the cloying taste of evil wrapped in sugar curdling his stomach. "That was fuckin' disgustin'!"

A confused look passed over her face for a moment. "You're immune to my poisoned kiss, how delightful." She laughed and moved to the doorway. "You love her; this will be more interesting than I had thought."

A scream erupted from the next room, jerking his attention to the doorway once more.

The view between the door and its frame stole his breath and caused the blood to drain form his face.

"MIAKA!"

* * *

TBC...


End file.
